Cosa è successo dopo l'attacco di Incognito
by EvilAngel988
Summary: Questa è la prima storia che io abbia pubblicato, spero che vi piaccia. Buona lettura.


Sono passati pochi mesi dalla sconfitta di Incognito, ed Integra come sempre era nel suo ufficio tra le sue scartoffie. Sentì bussare.

"Avanti" sapeva che era Walter con il suo solito tè pomeridiano.

Walter entrò e si mise al fianco di lei versando il tè in una tazzina, durante il quale Integra osservò che il suo maggiordomo aveva un'aria molto preoccupata.

"È successo qualcosa, Walter?" gli chiese.

Il maggiordomo sospirò e aprì bocca "mia signora, è arrivata una lettera della Regina …"

Spalancò gli occhi "Fammi vedere". Il maggiordomo obbedì e guardò molto attentamente la reazione dell'erede di Hellsing. Ella prese uno dei suoi sigari mentre Walter lo accese. "Pare che farò una vacanza lunga 20 anni" disse scherzando Integra ma seriamente continuò "Verranno a prendermi fra 3 giorni … fino a quel momento l'Organizzazione Hellsing continuerà a svolgere il suo lavoro, uccidere i non-morti". Guardò con la coda dell'occhio il suo maggiordomo, anche caro amico, versare una lacrima.

"Con permesso …" fece un breve inchino e si avviò all'uscita.

Integra adesso restò sola prendendo boccate d'aria dal suo sigaro. Andò a guardare le strade di Londra e pensò " adesso cosa faccio?" prendendo ancora un po' dal suo sigaro guardò come il giorno fece spazio alla notte "che ne sarà di Alucard e Seras?".

Due giorni dopo

Durante il suo allenamento Seras Victoria venne fatta chiamare dal suo maestro,Alucard, interrompendo così il suo allenamento.

"_Poliziotta, Integra ci vuole nel suo ufficio entrò mezz'ora"_ le disse.

"_Si, Maestro". _Gli rispose.

Come sua routine si fece una doccia, si infilò la divisa e uscì.

Integra non dovette aspettare molto ed iniziò a parlare.

"come ben sapete l'episodio di Incognito sulla Torre di Londra non poteva passare inosservato, ma ciò che non vi è stato detto è che i danni causati da lui sono stati rimessi sull'organizzazione ed è stato dichiarato che alcuni soldati di Hellsing abbiano cospirato contro la Regina e di conseguenza io stessa. Tutto questo per nascondere l'esistenza dei vampiri e delle creature non-morte al popolo. Due giorni fa è arrivata una lettera scritta dalla Regina in persona dove mi condanna per 20 anni in prigione per "Cospirazione" e di fare cessare ogni attività della mia organizzazione". Prese una boccata dal suo sigaro e, mentre vide le espressioni del maggiordomo e dei suoi due vampiri, continuò guardando Alucard negli occhi "stando alla lettera dovrei rinchiudere te e Seras nei sotterranei per vent'anni, ma …" si fermò un attimo per vedere il suo servo irrigidirsi" ma facendo così il numero dei non-morti crescerebbe a dismisura e sarebbe impossibile rimettere l'ordine, ma non posso contrariare il volere della Regina, e quindi io dico che tutti i **soldati viventi **dell'organizzazione vengano mandati a casa in questo modo l'organizzazione non avrà più alcuna attività." Sorrise quando vide Alucard rilassarsi "Walter ti affido il compito di tener d'occhio le attività dei non-morti e di conseguenza dare le rispettive missioni ad Alucard e Seras".

"Per me è un grande onore" rispose e diede un breve inchino. Adesso Integra si rivolse ai due vampiri.

"Alucard, tu dovrai continuare ad addestrare Seras Victoria in modo che sia più efficiente al mio ritorno" gli disse.

"Si, mia signora". Alucard le rispose.

Prese un'altra boccata dal suo sigaro "bene, ora passiamo alla missione di stasera …".

Il giorno seguente

Integra fece entrare nel suo ufficio Walter che disse:

"mia signora, sono arrivati gli agenti della Regina".

"Va bene . . . sono pronta" gli rispose e il maggiordomo aprì la porta ed entrarono due uomini. I due uomini si guardarono intorno, poi tra loro e infine uno di loro andò più avanti e iniziò a parlare:

"Buonasera, Sir Hellsing" abbassando per un istante mentre Integra lo guardava con il suo sigaro in bocca " per ordine della Regina, dobbiamo scortarla nella Torre di Londra, è stata accusata di Cospirazione contro la Regina, per tanto la condanna è di vent'anni". Dopo di che il secondo uomo si sporse e disse:

"Sir Hellsing, la preghiamo di seguirci" dando un breve inchino.

Integra spense in suo sigaro nel posacenere di cristallo e seguì i due uomini ma prima di uscire si rivolse al suo maggiordomo che rimase immobile durante l'incontro.

"Abbi cura di te, Walter" gli sorrise

"Anche voi, Sir Integra" le rispose.

Stavano arrivando all'ingresso e nella mente di integra una voce parlò

"_Questa è una situazione inammissibile, perché gli esseri umani non possono sapere chi cammina nella notte in mezzo a loro? Per voi sarebbe più semplice se vi uniste fra le creature della notte" _Alucard le disse con sorriso.

" _È vero, ma io sono un Hellsing, noi Hellsing abbiamo giurato che se dobbiamo morire moriremo da umani. Poi se il popolo verrà a conoscenza dei non-morti sarà il fini mondo e qualche fottuto criminale potrebbe venire in mente di creare un esercito di ghoul, vampiri ed altre creature, è troppo rischioso._

"_Capisco, ma il tuo essere un Hellsing che ti ha detto di lasciarmi sveglio mentre tu sarai via? Perché non mi hai rinchiuso?"._

"_Per il motivo che ti ho spiegato ieri sera, nient'altro."_

"_Capisco" la voce di Alucard tacque un istante e poi riprese "Quindi rinunci __**per sempre**__ alla mia offerta?" _le disse sperando che cambiasse idea.

"_Si, Alucard e con questo abbiamo finito. Adesso hai un altro compito: Addestrare Seras Victoria e continuare la caccia dei non-morti."_

"_si, Integra"_

"_Buona fortuna, Alucard"_

"_Anche a te"_

Terminando quella frase Integra entrò in un automobile diretta nella sua nuova dimora dove passera un lungo periodo di vent'anni.

Un anno dopo

È trascorso un anno da quando Seras e Alucard erano sotto il comando di Walter, infatti quella notte, come le altre, avevano una missione. Si trovavano in un villaggio vicino Londra, un vampiro che era scappato da Seras la notte prima si era rifugiato lì e aveva dissanguato quasi tutti gli abitanti, quelli sopravvissuti o erano scappati oppure erano diventati ghoul.

"_Poliziotta, io vado a est mentre tu andrai a ovest, chiaro?"_ le ordinò Alucard

"_Si, maestro_".

Proseguendo verso ovest incontrò innumerevoli ghoul ma nessuna traccia del vampiro. Lei uccise uno dopo l'altro ogni ghoul nelle maniere più orribili e per questo il suo maestro si congratulo con lei.

"_I miei complimenti, Poliziotta. Non ti avevo mai visto così entusiasta per la caccia"_

"_Maestro, questa non è entusiasmo ma rabbia. È colpa mia se queste persone sono diventate ghoul se non mi fosse scappato quel vampiro ieri sera, adesso queste persone starebbero bene"._ Seras rispose tristemente al suo padrone.

"_Infatti dovrai rimediare al tuo errore, trova il vampiro deve essere lì"._

"_si, mio signore"._

Dopo aver schiacciato la testa a un ghoul si diresse verso un cimitero e una chiesa, sapeva che era lì, sentiva il suo odore. All'improvviso sentì un urlo di una donna che chiedeva aiuto e Seras corse verso la chiesa dove vide la donna, stava cercando di entrare nella chiesa con qualcosa tra le braccia, un neonato. Seras vide che alcuni ghoul e il vampiro, che stava inseguendo, circondavano la donna mentre il neonato piangeva disperatamente.

"Stai tranquillo, figlio mio. Presto gli angeli ci porteranno via e incontreremo il tuo papà". La donna cercò di tranquillizzare il bambino, fallendo miseramente.

I ghoul si avvicinarono alla donna che cercava mandarli via con le braccia fino a che uno di loro la prese facendole cadere il bambino che il vampiro prese.

"Mangiate la donna, ghouls! Il bambino è mio". Disse ridendo come un maniaco.

"NO!" Seras si lanciò sui ghoul afferrandoli per la testa e sbattendoli tra di loro, li sventrò e infine si accasciarono a terra mentre la donna si liberò e scappò dietro alcune lapidi pregando Dio di avere pietà di lei e del suo bambino. Ora Seras era davanti al vampiro che ghignava ferocemente a lei.

"Lasciami andare o ucciderò questo bambino!" urlo il vampiro.

"Non ne avrai il tempo" lei sorrise come il suo maestro invocando un portale oscuro da cui fece uscire il suo Harkonnen e sparò al vampiro che non fece in tempo di dire una parola che divenne polvere. Nell'istante in cui il vampiro sparì il bambino quasi cadde se non fosse stato per la velocità di Seras che lo prese al volo. Il neonato appena nelle sue braccia iniziò a calmarsi e le sorrise. Dopo averlo cullato lo restituì a sua madre senza farsi vedere, usò i suoi poteri per darglielo. La donna era rimasta rannicchiata quando sentì una stoffa che si strofinava accanto a lei e vide suo figlio a mezz'aria, lo prese e lo abbraccio; si girò attorno per vedere il salvatore e la intravide dietro alcuni alberi al fianco della chiesa che cercava di nascondersi, ma la donna parlò.

"Grazie per aver salvato me e il mio bambino, sei un angelo venuto del cielo per salvarci, grazie" ringraziò alla creatura nascosta.

"Non devi ringraziarmi, ho fatto solo il mio dovere" le rispose.

"Posso vedere il volto di colei che mi ha salvato, per favore" la donna chiese cercando di nascondere la curiosità che si celava nel suo animo.

"Se lo faccio, tu scapperai e il tuo bambino piangerà di nuovo, non voglio che pianga" Seras rispose tristemente.

La donna si fece coraggio e contestò "Assolutamente no,come potrei. Ci avete salvati e prometto che non urlerò o scapperò, lo giuro". Allora la donna rimase immobile quando la creatura uscì da dietro gli alberi un po' esitante fino a che i suo volto venne mostrato dal chiaro di luna e la donna sorrise quando la vide, non la spaventava che avesse il volto sporco di sangue sapeva che era di quelle creature. Era una ragazza, aveva dei bellissimi capelli biondi e indossava una maglietta color rosso scuro e dei pantaloni attillati neri ma ciò che colpì alla donna erano i suoi che erano rossi come il sangue.

"Immagino che tu sappia che io non sono umana . . . sono un mostro" Seras disse chiudendo gli occhi credendo che la donna si sarebbe spaventata se avesse visto i suoi occhi color del sangue.

"Lo so che non sei umana, tu sei un Angelo!" la donna sorrise come non aveva mai fatto e continuò "non sei affatto un mostro, in realtà lo sono io".

"come puoi dire una cosa del genere? Io vedo una madre che ha tentato di combattere con il suo bambino che piangeva da esseri come me, altri umani sono scappati da me perché sentono la mia aura malvagia" scattò Seras.

"una madre coraggiosa,io? Stavo per abbandonare mio figlio sulla soglia di quella chiesa, l'avrei abbandonato a quelle creature e sarei scappata. Anche se tu sei una di quelle creature, ma io ti considero un angelo perché ci hai salvati" replicò la donna e il bambino iniziò a piangere e a dimenarsi dalla madre.

"Perché vuoi abbandonare un bambino così bello? Avere un figlio è una cosa meravigliosa, una gioia che io non potrò mai avere a causa del mio stato".

Seras disse tali parole perché era vero, lei credeva che i non morti non potessero avere figli e non aveva intenzione di chiedere al suo padrone, che di sicuro avrebbe avuto strane idee e avrebbe disapprovato tale comportamento umano.

"Io non posso sapere questo, ma io ora non ho più una casa e nemmeno mio marito che è stato ucciso da quel mostro" la donna inizio a piangere mentre Seras si sentì in colpa.

"È colpa mia, se questo vampiro è venuto qui, dovevo ucciderlo quando era ancora innocuo non avrebbe fatto questa strage!" ora anche lei si mise a piangere.

La donna si commosse ancora di più quando vide quella piccola draculina versare lacrime di sangue per ciò che era successo lì.

"Queste sono le lacrime di un angelo … anche se hai commesso un errore non te ne se andata anzi hai cercato di rimediare in qualche modo e alla fine hai riparato infatti ci hai salvato e quindi ora io ti vorrei chiedere … ti imploro … abbi cura del mio bambino" la donna si prostrò davanti e levando il suo bambino in alto a Seras perché accudisca il suo bambino.

"C-cosa?" Seras rimase sbigottita da ciò che le chiese la donna e continuò "io non posso, è tuo figlio". In realtà le sarebbe piaciuto tener ancora tra le braccia quel bel bambino.

"Ti scongiuro,Angelo, portalo con te, se restasse con me morirebbe in pochi giorni. Portalo con te, io non ho di che vivere molto probabilmente morirò prima di lui e quelle creature potrebbero ritornare . . . ti scongiuro, prendilo". La donna in lacrime la implorò di prendere il bambino che iniziò a piangere di nuovo. Seras a quella scena non riuscì a resistere, ma anche se accettava di tenerlo, non sapeva come, il bambino sarebbe dovuto rimanere sempre nascosto. Avrebbe avuto una infanzia da recluso perché era umano, probabilmente avrebbe trovato il modo con il tempo.

"Donna, io cercherò di accudirlo, ma non so se potrò tenerlo con me per sempre fra alcuni anni il mio padrone tornerà e non posso garantirti che potrà stare con me, spero che tu riesca a trovare di che vivere, un lavoro onesto, e che posso riprenderti tuo figlio".

A quel punto la donna si rallegrò e diede il suo bambino piangente alla vampira, il piccolo appena fra le sue braccia smise di piangere e si aggrappò stretto a lei. Seras si voltò dalla donna e gli disse il suo nome.

"Il mio nome è Seras Victoria, qual è il tuo?

"Il mio è Madlen, mentre il suo … beh è nato proprio stamattina noi … io l'ho chiamato Vladimir, come suo padre, ma se vuoi puoi dargli tu un altro nome". La donna le rispose e accarezzo il bimbo tra le braccia di Seras.

"Sembra che ora tu sia sua madre, Seras, ti tiene così stretta come fa un figlio con la propria madre". Disse Madlen vedendo il voltò sereno di Vladimir e di Seras.

"Non cambierò il suo nome, è così bello. L'unico problema che dovrò risolvere è farlo abituare a dormire di giorno e alzarsi di notte". Seras disse scherzando, senza rispondere al commento di Madlen, ma il vero problema era il suo Maestro che di sicuro non le avrebbe permesso di tenere Vladimir con sé. All'improvviso Seras si sentì la voce del suo Maestro nella mente.

"_Poliziotta, io ho sterminato i ghoul spero che tu abbia fatto lo stesso, torniamo al maniero"_ Alucard le ordinò.

"_Si, Maestro. Ora vengo." _Seras rispose.

"Madlen, io devo andare, non ti preoccupare per Vladimir, lo terrò al sicuro" Seras le disse prima di andarsene.

"Va bene, ciao Vladimir, fai il bravo con Seras e … addio" Madlen se ne andò in lacrime verso l'oscurità, Seras non si mosse fino a che non la vide scomparire. Aprì un portale oscuro e prima di entrare disse al piccolo

"Mi raccomando, non fare rumore se non vuoi essere mangiato vivo dal mostro nel sotterraneo" la draculina scherzò e il piccolo rise finche Seras gi disse di stare zitto.

Andò subito in camera sua e mise Vladimir dentro la sua bara, durante il viaggio il piccolo si addormentò e quindi per quel momento, è stato semplice nasconderlo.

"Questa è fatta, ora mi devo procurare il latte per nutrirlo, spero che tutto vada bene e che il Maestro o Walter non se ne accorga" disse a se stessa preoccupata.

Chiedere il permesso di uscire a Walter era facile è quindi per il latte era a posto adesso toccava nascondere Vladimir da Alucard, l'antico vampiro le faceva sempre visita di notte per accertarsi che bevesse il suo pasto. L'unica incognita da risolvere era questa: chi avrebbe accudito il bambino se si fosse svegliato durante il giorno? Nel momento in cui chiuse la bara, Alucard apparve alle sue spalle seduto su una sedia con gli stivali sul tavolo.

"Poliziotta sei tornata tardi, è successo qualcosa in quel cimitero?" Chiese Alucard.

"N-No, Signore." Rispose Seras e si sedette sulla bara. Per un attimo aveva creduto che avesse scoperto tutto, cercò di mettere delle barriere nella sua mente sperando che funzionasse e in quell'istante gli venne un'idea per cambiare discorso e forse le sarebbe stato utile per risolvere il suo problema.

"Maestro?". Seras iniziò a parlare non aveva mai chiesto nulla al suo padrone, infatti Alucard non ha mai cercato di fare conversazione con lei se non per prenderla in giro oppure per riferirle qualche missione da parte di Walter.

"Si?". Alucard rispose asciutto.

"Vorrei che lei mi insegnasse". La draculina disse rivolgendo gli occhi per terra.

"Cosa, Poliziotta?". Gli occhi di Alucard si illuminarono, fino ad allora la ragazza non aveva mai chiesto nulla infatti lei aveva sempre avuto paura di lui, né sull'addestramento né sui vampiri, era curioso di sapere cosa volesse imparare.

"Ehm-m al momento non lo so, so che ho molto da imparare sui i vampiri e i loro poteri, quindi non lo so, probabilmente più tardi posso darti una risposta se me lo permet-ti". Seras cercò di non guardare il suo padrone negli occhi e iniziò un po' a tremare,aveva sempre avuto paura di lui a causa della sua aura oscura, ma l'aveva sempre ammirato come fa un alunno con il suo professore preferito.

"Va bene, mi sono sempre piaciuti i nascenti con la voglia di imparare. Ma adesso, andiamo, dobbiamo fare rapporto a Walter". Alucard disse con un sorriso stampato in faccia, era impaziente di sapere cosa le sarebbe piaciuto imparare, e poi sparì.

"Si, Maestro". Seras disse appena lo vide sparire.

Si accertò che il suo maestro era proprio andato che sospirò e si alzò dalla bara e controllò come stava il bambino, che stava ancora dormendo profondamente, gli diede un bacio sulla fronte a Vladimir e raggiunse il suo Maestro da Walter.

Come ha sempre fatto, Alucard fece un rapporto molto dettagliato in particolare su come Seras ha iniziato a prendere sul serio la caccia, mentre lui faceva rapporto lei continuò a pensare al neonato nella sua bara.

"Miss Seras, qualcosa non va?" Walter chiamò la sua attenzione visto che la vide sovrappensiero.

"No, no, sto bene. Stavo riordinando le idee un attimo, chiedo scusa"Seras rispose subito, un po' presa dall'imbarazzo.

"Va bene, potete andare ora". Walter li congedo.

Alucard se ne andò subito mentre Seras si avviò alla porta e appena vide che Alucard era andato via andò di nuovo da Walter.

"Ehm, Walter?"

"Si?"

"Ecco . . ." le disse un po' timorosa ma continuò lo stesso " vorrei che leggeste questo, ma la prego faccia il modo che qualcuno non sappia cosa c'è scritto, per favore" sussurrò preoccupata.

"Va bene" Walter sussurrò in riposta a Seras sorridendo.

Seras nel biglietto aveva chiesto il permesso di uscire e che Alucard non sappia di questo e soprattutto che nessuno entri nella sua camera.

"Va bene, puoi andare". Walter accettò quel piccolo desiderio, ridendo un po'.

"Grazie mille, Walter" Seras saltò al collo del povero maggiordomo che rimase di stucco "Scusa, Walter" lei si ritrasse arrossendo un po'.

"Non fa niente, ora va prima che qualcuno si insospettisca" il maggiordomo disse strizzandole l'occhio.

Seras corse all' entrata principale, felice che tutto era andato liscio.

In quell'istante Alucard tornò da Walter

"Cosa ti ha chiesto la poliziotta?" Alucard chiese siccome non riusciva ad entrare nella sua testa e vedere come mai era così felice.

"Niente, perché me lo chiedi?" Chiese il fermo.

"Perché è appena uscita con un aria di una bambina a cui hanno dato il permesso di andare alle giostre" il vampiro disse ridacchiando.

"Ha chiesto solo di uscire, nient'altro" Walter non disse di più o Alucard si sarebbe insospettito.

"D'accordo" Alucard fece per andarsene.

"Non la seguire e non farle domande, chiaro?" Walter doveva assicurarsi che non le andasse dietro oppure Seras si sarebbe arrabbiata con lui.

"Cristallino, me ne andrò in camera mia"

"E non entrare nella sua camera, è un ordine"

Alucard ridacchiò, ogni notte che passava Walter assomigliava ad Integra.

"D'accordo" e sparì.

Il maggiordomo, appena il vecchio vampiro se ne andò, sbuffo.

Seras, per sua fortuna, trovò tutto l'occorrente che cercava stavolta non usò la porta per tornare al maniero ma un portale oscuro e si teletrasportò in camera sua. Era tutto tranquillo nessuno era entrato proprio come aveva chiesto a Walter.

"Meno male". Ma appena aprì la sua bara, il neonato strillò ma appena vide Seras si calmò subito.

"Vladimir, stai zitto" Seras disse severamente e il bambino rimase zitto.

"Ti ho portato la cena" gli disse sorridendo. Il piccolo iniziò a scalciare per la felicità. Seras gli preparò il latte e glielo diede fino a che il piccolo era soddisfatto.

"Ecco fatto, adesso andiamo a …" stava per farlo dormire quando il piccolo si irrigidì divenne viola e poi tornò normale, Seras capì subito cosa era successo, brutto segno, ma lei era preparato infatti oltre al latte aveva comprato tutto il necessario per accudirlo.

"Questo è disgustoso, ma . . . non mi rassegno per così poco, ho ucciso mostri con un odore ancora più disgustoso" gli disse scherzosamente e il piccolo rise e lei si unì a lui.

Ora era pulito, si mise a giocare con lui per qualche ora fino a che si addormentò, lo mise nella sua bara, e poi si mise a pensare, doveva chiedere al suo padrone di insegnarli a evocare il suo mastino infernale con quello avrebbe risolto il problema di chi faccia da baby-sitter a Vladimir durante il giorno e quindi lasciò il bambino da solo e chiamò il suo maestro, non appena uscì dalla sua stanza.

"_Maestro, ci sei?"_ Seras chiese timidamente, parlare con il suo padrone la faceva sempre arrossire.

"_Si? Cosa vuoi?"_ Alucard rispose tranquillo.

"_Ecco qualche ora fa, vi ho chiesto se poteva insegnarmi, ma non sapevo ancora cosa, ora lo so"._ Disse decisa, doveva imparare, per lei e per il suo bambino.

"_Va bene, vediamoci subito nel cortile_" disse Alucard.

"_Si, Signore_" dicendo questo Seras andò al cortile.

Quando Seras arrivo, Alucard era già lì disteso su una panchina fissando la luna.

"Va bene, poliziotta, cosa vuoi imparare stanotte? Alucard la guardò e rimase sorpreso di vedere il suo nascente così deciso ad imparare.

"Voglio imparare a invocare il mio mastino infernale, signore, e anche in fretta"

Alucard spalancò gli occhi "Oh - oh ma davvero?" non pensava che quella draculina che ha sempre negato la sua natura di vampiro ora gli chiedesse come invocare il suo mastino.

"Si, signore" Seras era decisa niente l'avrebbe smossa dalla sua decisione.

Alucard così fece e le spiegò prima di tutto cosa era il mastino infernale e poi quali erano i requisiti perché sia più semplice l'invocazione.

"Molto bene, prima di tutto devo dirti che il mastino infernale non è altro che l'essenza del vampiro proprietario, cioè la propria persona, il carattere, ma capita che anche se sono noi, essi abbiano una propria coscienza e come trovarsi davanti ad un'altra persona, solo che ha il tuo stesso carattere; inoltre per facilitare l'evocazione bisogna nutrirsi abbondantemente di sangue …" guardo sorridendo per un attimo la reazione della ragazza, nel sapere che doveva bere sangue per riuscire a evocare il proprio animale, vide per un secondo l'esitazione ma subito dopo di nuovo la determinazione di prima."… oppure essere in una situazione di pericolo, egli proteggerà il suo padrone con la propria vita". Alla ragazza subito le s'illuminarono gli occhi, ma subito ne rimase terrorizzata, Alucard voleva vedere a cosa pensava ma si trovo davanti un muro in solcabile.

"Poliziotta vedo che hai migliorato le tue barriere mentali, quindi posso chiedere come mai hai cambiato espressione quando ti ho detto che potrebbe apparire durante un situazione di pericolo?" a quella domanda Alucard trovo un viso molto imbarazzato, era curioso di sapere cosa l'aveva indotta in quello stato.

"E-ecco stavo pensando che se volevo imparare presto ad invocarlo, a parte bere s-sangue, dovrei rischiare di morire e quindi mi è balenato nella mente …" Seras esitò per un attimo.

"A cosa stavi pensando, poliziotta?" chiese Alucard sorridendo, forse intuì cosa voleva dire ma glielo fece dire a lei.

Seras si diede coraggio e disse " Che forse dovrei lottare contro di te, per riuscirci" le abbassò lo sguardo non appena Alucard si mise a ridere.

"Tu vuoi batterti contro di me?" gli occhi di Alucard si illuminarono di una luce oscura, malvagia.

Seras era in imbarazzo per quello che aveva detto e la reazione di Alucard non la aiutava, ma poi il ricordo del fagottino che giaceva nel suo letto gli diede la forza e con determinazione rispose.

"Si, maestro. Voglio battermi con voi, anche adesso. Ho le mie motivazioni se sono così determinata, ed inoltre Sir Integra ti ha detto che devi addestrarmi, quindi prima inizio e meglio è ". Gli ringhiò contro senza volerlo.

"La poliziotta è determinata stasera" lui le fece le fusa in approvazione per tanta determinazione. Divenne subito serio quando vide la poliziotta mettersi in guardia, negli occhi del suo nascente non vide più la draculina timida di sempre, ma un vero vampiro che lo stava sfidando.

"D'accordo, prima di iniziare ti dirò solo questo, per chiamarlo devi sentire davvero il pericolo, dentro di te sentirai qualcosa, che vuole uscire quando lo sentirai, tu dovrai spingerlo fuori e apparirà. Ecco adesso possiamo iniziare . . . Poliziotta, che stai facendo?". Alucard rimase sorpreso di vedere il suo nascente prendere da un portale oscuro un sacchetto di sangue, non uno ma di più. In meno di un minuto li aveva prosciugati e lei era soddisfatta.

"Sono pronta, Maestro" Seras ringhiò.

"Stai bene, Poliziotta? Da quando sei diventata una draculina non hai mandato giù mai una goccia di sangue intenzionalmente. Sono sbalordito dal tuo gesto, spero che tutto quel sangue ti tenga in vita il più a lungo possibile, perché non avrò pietà. Fatti sotto, Seras Victoria!". Il maestro ruggì appena vide il suo nascente caricare verso di lui.

Seras andò per un approccio diretto si diresse verso il suo padrone caricando un pugno che Alucard schivò senza fatica.

"Poliziotta, devi metterci più impegno" la schernì.

Arrivò un altro pugno che andò a vuoto ma Seras si riprese ed invocò i suoi artigli che andarono a squarciare il cappotto di Alucard. Questo gesto fece divertire l'antico vampiro che andò al contrattacco. Seras rimase impaurita per un attimo ma si rialzò subito, iniziò ad indietreggiare schivando quasi tutti i colpi del suo maestro. I due vampiri non fecero che ringhiare dopo ogni attacco. Più lo scontro continuo ad andare avanti, la loro velocità aumentò fino a che non si videro che solo le ombre. Quando riapparvero erano entrambi sporchi di sangue e con le vesti lacerate. Seras abbassò la guardia per la stanchezza per un attimo, che le costò caro. Infatti Alucard appena abbassò la guardia la raggiunse fino ad afferrarle il collo e nei suoi occhi c'era una strana luce. Aveva sete per il suo sangue, nel vedere come il suo e il proprio sangue macchiavano il suo abbigliamento, la fecero apparire meravigliosa, una creatura selvaggia, come lui.

Seras si trovò in aria con il suo Maestro che la strangolava, fino a quel momento sentiva qualcosa che voleva uscire ma non le sembra mai il momento giusto fino lì. O almeno pensò che fosse qualcos'altro. Cercò di dimenarsi ma la presa di Alucard era troppo forte, evitò i suoi occhi perché sapeva che aveva la sua stessa luce. Il suo volto in fiamme, non era mai stata così vicino a lui, scosse la testa e continuò a dimenarsi dalla presa.

"_Non è il momento di pensare a certe cose, Seras. Ricordati il motivo di questo scontro_". Disse a se stessa.

In quel momento sentì qualcosa ruggire al suo interno, qualcuno che voleva uscire e Seras capì subito cosa doveva fare. Con la mente aprì un portale alle spalle del suo Maestro e da esso scattò una specie di lampo bianco che afferrò il braccio del suo maestro, lasciandola cadere per terra mentre lui venne scaraventato contro un albero, intanto rise ed applaudi.

"Complimenti, Poliziotta. C'è l'hai fatta". Alucard si congratulò con lei. Era fiero del suo nascente, invocare il proprio mastino era una vera impresa; a lui ci vollero decenni per trovarlo mentre a lei una sola notte.

Seras non riusciva a crederci, era riuscita ad invocare il suo mastino. Era una specie di cane-lupo come quello del suo Maestro ma di dimensioni più piccole, aveva una pelliccia bianca come la neve, era bellissima. La lupa mostrò i denti ad Alucard ed in quel momento il suo manto cambiò colore come quello del Maestro, nero come la pece.

Alucard sgranò gli occhi non aveva mai visto una cosa del genere. Un mastino che poteva cambiare il colore del manto a causa delle emozioni, in quel caso il nero poteva dipendere che il segugio provava rabbia nei suoi confronti. Alucard sorrise come lui sapeva fare e consigliò:

"Poliziotta, il tuo mastino è molto speciale, perché non lo mettiamo alla prova?"

Seras spalancò la bocca quando il suo maestro invocò il suo. Era più grande del suo e aveva lo stesso manto. I due mastini iniziarono a ringhiare tra di loro, aspettando il comando del proprio padrone; ella rispose:  
"Si, signore".

A quel puntò Alucard iniziò di nuovo ad attaccare Seras che tirò su la guardia. Appena Seras lo vide arrivare fece un passo indietro e caricò un montante che andò assegno ma anche l'attacco del suo maestro era andato a segno, infatti durante la colluttazione Seras sentì il braccio destro indolenzito, fece molta difficoltà per muoverlo ma non si diede per vinta.

In quell'istante anche i due mastini iniziarono a combattere. I due cani si davano zampate, artigliate,morsi. I loro manti erano abbondanti di sangue ma nessuno si dava per vinto e continuarono a sbranarsi,ma quello di Alucard stava avendo la meglio. La lupa di Seras anche se sentiva di essere in svantaggio non si arrese continuò a combattere proprio come il suo padrone.

Alucard era fiero come la sua neonata era così decisa nel suo combattimento non c'era più traccia di paura, che aveva sempre avuto, secondo lui qualcosa le ha fatto cambiare idea e adesso, eccola lì, selvaggia come un vero vampiro, come una vera Regina Senza Vita. Non capiva il perché ma dentro di se sentiva che qualcosa si stava accendendo, un interessamento? Per chi? Per quella neonata? Perché? Perché assomigliava a . . .

"_NO!"._ Alucard ringhiò a se stesso, interrompendo quella sua ultima domanda, non voleva credere a quel pensiero, non doveva.

Dopo quel pensiero divenne più oscuro iniziò ad usare i suoi poteri senza badare che la draculina era ormai sfinita.

Anche il mastino di Alucard inizio a diventare più aggressivo e si avventò senza pietà contro l'altra che tremava per la stanchezza, era quasi finita ormai.

Seras non ce la faceva più era troppo debole e non vide che il suo Maestro era diventato più malvagio, aveva perso il controllo, lei non riusciva più a difendersi e ora la draculina sentiva che l'avrebbe uccisa. Alucard le stava per dare il colpo di grazia.

I due lupi non smisero di combattere, il lupo più grande prese a morsi l'altro e iniziò a scuoterlo fino a che la lupa non reagì, perché sentì che il suo padrone era in pericolo. Durante gli strattoni che il grosso lupo le inferiva, la lupa iniziò a vincolarsi e lacerò il muso dell'altro, questo lasciò la presa e la lupa corse verso il suo padrone che stava per essere ucciso.

Alucard non si rese conto che stava mettendo fin troppa forza nel combattimento come non vide che ormai la draculina era sfinita, le stava per dare il colpo definitivo quando vide il suo mastino, gli afferrò il braccio e affondò le zanne fino a strapparlo. Il cane lanciò lontano il braccio e si mise tra il suo padrone e Alucard. Solo in quel momento capì che era finita, si raddrizzò e fece andare via il proprio mastino lasciando che il mastino di Seras si prendesse cura della padroncina, iniziò a lambirle la faccia siccome aveva perso conoscenza.

"_Padrone,svegliati, svegliati"._ Seras sentì una voce, non era quella di Alucard.

"Chi è?". Lei disse aprendo gli occhi e vide di sorpresa che un grande lupo bianco le stava leccando la faccia.

"Seras Victoria hai combattuto con la forza di un vero vampiro,come un mio pari, sono fiero di te". Seras era sdraiata nel suolo quando udì la voce di Alucard, vide che era al suo fianco, subito lei scattò in piede, le faceva uno strane effetto stare vicino al suo maestro, ma si rese conto che non riusciva a stare in piedi. Il lupo al suo fianco cercò di aiutarla e poi ricordò tutto quello che è successo, stava combattendo contro il suo maestro ma poi lei ha perso conoscenza a causa della perdita di sangue.

"Maestro, cosa è successo?" . lei non capiva, credeva di essere morta.

"Il tuo mastino ha sentito che stavi per morire e così si è intromesso nel nostro combattimento . . . mi ha staccato un braccio . . . per questo atto, dovrei punirti severamente . . .". Guardò Seras negli occhi, lei era rimasta pietrificata. "Ma stasera sono magnanimo". Il vampiro maschio concluse strizzandole l'occhio e dandole un sorriso malizioso.

"_È la verità, non volevo perdervi, padrone"._ La voce nella testa disse tristemente. La lupa al suo fianco uggiolò.

Seras capì che quella voce apparteneva al suo mastino e Alucard lo vide.

" Padroni e Mastini hanno un collegamento mentale, come Padroni e Nascenti . . . inoltre dopo aver acquisito il potere per evocare il proprio mastino, il padrone riesca più facilmente a cambiare forma, ad esempio in un lupo . . .sai non ti vedrei male sotto forma di un lupo " le spiegò Alucard leccandosi le labbra, egli sorrise come lei rimase lì immobile per la rabbia e l'imbarazzo quando lo facendo.

Ma con quella spiegazione Seras si tranquillizzò e iniziò a strofinare la testa del suo mastino e immediatamente gli venne in mente un'altra domanda.

"Maestro?"

"Si?"

"Questo tipo di collegamento si possono creare con … gli umani?". Seras sentì che Alucard era rimasto un po' riluttante verso quella domanda.

"Perché ti interessa tanto,poliziotta?". Le sibilò. Il mastino che era ancora presente gli ringhiò contro, cambiando il suo manto di nuovo in nero.

"E . . . beh … ecco" doveva trovare una buona giustificazione senno si sarebbe insospettito " per qualsiasi evenienza, quando tornerà Sir Integra magari mi assegnerà con qualche soldato e in quel caso per non farci udire dal nemico potremmo usare il pensiero . . . se è possibile". Sospirò appena vide che Alucard si era rilassato.

"_Accidenti, ma uno puoi voler solo imparare e basta?" _disse a se stessa.

"_Con un padrone come il vostro, credo proprio di no"._ La lupa le rispose

"_Eh - eh hai ragione"._ Seras le disse.

"Se ci tieni così tanto . . . è molto semplice, noi vampiri abbiamo la capacità dentro, basta concentrasi sulla persona con cui vuoi creare il legame ed è fatto ". Alucard le rispose secco, non gli piaceva quella domanda. Come mai voleva sapere se i vampiri potevano comunicare telepaticamente con gli esseri umani? C'era sotto qualcosa e lui l'avrebbe scoperto.

"Il sole sta sorgendo, è ora di andare a letto, Poliziotta". Le ordinò.

"Si, padrone".

Prima di andare in camera sua, Seras andò in cucina e prese da uno dei frigoriferi tre pacchetti di sangue. Odiava bere, ma se non voleva rischiare di mordere Vladimir doveva farlo, iniziò a succhiare dal primo quando si accorse che il suo mastino era ancora lì e la guardava, li venne in mente che poteva parlare con lei.

"_Il mio nome è Seras, qual è il tuo?"._ La vampira chiese.

"_Io non ho un nome, ma se volete potete darmene uno voi, padrone"_. La lupa rispose.

"_Okay, ma adesso smettila di chiamarmi Padrone, chiamami solo Seras e dammi del tu, non mi piacciono le formalità_". Seras le disse sorridendo.

"_Certo, Pa . . . Seras"_. La lupa mandò indietro il suo istinto di chiamarla padrone, di solito i vampiri amavano essere chiamati Padroni.

"_Ecco, ora vediamo che nome posso darti . . ._" ci pensò su un attimo. _"… ti piace Tara?"_

"_Mi piace, è carino_". La lupa abbaiò in consenso, felice di avere un nome adesso.

"_Volevo chiamarti Tarish o Ishtar, ma credo si addicano più a un maschio che a una femmina_".Seras le disse.

"_Hanno qualche_ _significato_?" Tara chiese curiosa.

"_Si, è il nome della dea benigna protettrice dei lupi, della famiglia ma anche maligna rappresenta la morte, pensavo che ti andassero bene, quando ho visto cambiare colore il tuo manto mi è sembrato perfetto. Il bianco simboleggia la dea benigna e le rispettive emozioni come la tranquillità, la felicità e l'amore mentre il nero la rabbia, la paura e altre ancora . ._ ." . spiegò a Tara.

"_In effetti hai ragione, ma a me piace molto Tara lo stesso_". Tara la rassicurò.

Seras le sorrise e le accarezzo il dorso mentre Tara si strofinava tra le sue gambe facendo le fusa, certo non come fanno i gatti.

"_Tara, ho bisogno di chiederti un favore_ . . ." Sperò che potesse farlo, non sapeva a chi altro chiedere.

"_Qualsiasi cosa_". Tara era pronta per qualsiasi compito.

"_Ecco . . . vorrei che tu . . . accudisca il mio bambino, lui è umano, potrebbe svegliarsi durante il giorno e io non so cosa fare, puoi farlo?_". Seras sperò che Tara fosse capace di farlo.

La lupa è rimasta in silenzio per qualche secondo ma poi le annuì ma un po' preoccupata.

"_Posso farlo, ma io avrei bisogno . ._ ." Tara non sapeva se continuare, aveva bisogno dell'unica cosa che Seras detestava. Il sangue.

"_Di cosa hai bisogno? Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi se puoi accudirlo_" Seras le avrebbe dato tutto, l'importante è che Vladimir stesse bene.

"… _ho bisogno di nutrirmi. Ho bisogno di sangue umano, come voi vampiri anche noi dobbiamo nutrirci. Se non lo facessi rischierei di ucciderlo. So che il sangue dei neonati sia il migliore del mondo_". Tara indietreggiò di qualche passo credendo che Seras si sarebbe arrabbiata con lei.

"_Solo questo? Poi potrai accudire Vladimir? Non c'è problema aspetta un attimo . . . Ecco tieni_". Seras era raggiante, prese uno dei suoi pacchetti e lo verso dentro un piatto e lo porse a Tara che inizio a lambirlo tutto.

"_Grazie mille!_" Tara era contenta e continuò " _Lo scontro con Cerberus mi ha sfinita" ._

"_Chi è Cerberus_?" Seras non capì.

"_L'altro mastino, quello del tuo padrone, Alucard_" Tara spiegò.

"_Ah ecco . . . beh lui almeno è riuscito a dargli un nome che solo lui avrebbe potuto dare a un cane infernale. Il guardiano dell'inferno_". Seras si mise a ridere e Tara si unì a lei.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente, Poliziotta?". Una terza voce fece spegnere le risate. Alucard.

"Niente, mio signore". Seras rimise le sue barriere e disse a Tara di fare lo stesso.

Alucard si materializzò con il suo mastino al fianco che iniziò a ringhiare contro Tara e lei ricambiò. "Sembra che i nostri cani non vadano per niente d'accordo . .". L'antico vampiro ridacchio.

"Proprio come io e te, Maestro . . ." Seras iniziò secca "Cosa ci fai qui? Non avevi detto che saresti andato a dormire?" concluse irritata.

"È vero, ma ho sentito la mia sete di sangue aumentare dopo il nostro piccolo combattimento, hai stimolato la mia fame Poliziotta …" Alucard socchiuse i suoi occhi, guardando come il volto della sua neonata diventò rosso.

Durante la conversazione dei due vampiri anche Tara e Cerberus stavano conversando.

"_Nuova arrivata mi è piaciuto il nostro combattimento, sai? Dovremmo farlo più spesso . . ."_ Cerberus le disse in modo beffardo. Era tale e quale ad Alucard, infatti era la sua essenza.

"_Ora ho un nome, Cerberus, ed è Tara, non dimenticarlo_" Tara gli ringhiò .

"_Che nome patetico . . . proprio come te, sei patetica e di sicuro non servirai a niente in battaglia, come il tuo padrone, siete due deboli. ma guardati prendi il tuo pasto da una ciotola, come fanno i cani, noi segugi siamo migliori come i nostri padroni, devi guadagnartelo il tuo pasto in battaglia, quando uccidi i tuoi nemici , divorarli. Non capisco proprio cosa abbia attirato l'attenzione del mio padrone per il tuo. Siete deboli_!" Sputò il grosso cane nero. Tara non riuscì a controllarsi e andò contro Cerberus.

"_Questo non dovevi dirlo_". Tara ringhiò e affondo i propri denti sul corpo di Cerberus che iniziò a dimenarsi fino a far cadere Tara sul suolo.

Alucard e Seras rimasero per un secondo congelati, guardandosi negli occhi. Non dicevano nulla si guardavano e basta, entrambi con una strana luce negli occhi. Seras si appoggiò al tavolo vicino e iniziò a bere l'ultimo pacchetto di sangue, ma rimase immobile quando vide Alucard avvicinarsi a lei e mettersi davanti a lei con le mani appoggiate sul tavolo. Seras era bloccata tra il tavolo e il corpo del suo maestro . Alucard spostò il suo viso vicino all'orecchio della draculina tremolante davanti a se.

"Ti va di condividere il tuo pasto con il tuo povero maestro affamato?". L'antico vampiro le domandò innocentemente e iniziò a strofinare se stesso contro il suo.

Seras era rimasta a bocca aperta a quella richiesta e spalancò gli occhi quando sentì il suo padrone strofinarsi su di lei.

I loro corpi si sfioravano quando sentirono che i loro segugi si erano messi a litigare, sbranandosi a vicenda. Essi uscirono dalla trance e gridarono all'unisono:

"BASTA!"

I due segugi si fermarono all'istante e andarono dai rispettivi padroni, senza smettere di ringhiare.

Seras con un po' di imbarazzo,a causa del modo in cui il suo padrone la stava trattando, e rabbia, per il litigio dei due cani ,si rivolse al suo padrone

"Maestro ho perso l'appetito, tenete se volete". Seras mise il pacchetto di sangue, mezzo vuoto, tra i loro corpi e lo spinse via, ma si fermò appena sentì il corpo dell'altro vampiro tremare quando l'ha sfiorato.  
Alucard si lasciò spingere via, ma tremò quando sentì le dita della ragazza sul suo petto. Egli si spostò dal tavolo, lasciandola andare.

Seras appena vide che Alucard aveva tolto e mani dal tavolo scivolò via e si diresse verso la sua camera, ma si fermo.

"Chiedo scusa, padrone, per il comportamento del mio segugio. Vado a letto . . ." e se ne andò, lasciando Alucard stordito e poi svanì pure lui.

Seras sbatté la porta dietro di se e si voltò verso il suo segugio.

"_Cosa diavolo stavi facendo? Perché l'hai attaccato?"._ Seras si arrabbiò, ma non capiva il perché. Forse per aver interrotto lei e Alucard? Ma da cosa?

"_Quel cane ci ha insultate e io ho il dovere di difendere il mio padrone, mi sono difesa_". Tara disse con orgoglio.

In quell'istante il neonato nella stanza iniziò a piangere, forse aveva sentito l'aura negativa che le due femmine avevano portato. Seras lasciò perdere la conversazione, per lei era più importante il bambino che una discussione.

"Ehi, piccino ti sei svegliato, stai tranquillo ora ti accompagno, non piangere". Il piccolo non si calmava, allora Seras iniziò a cantare una ninna nanna. Durante la canzone il piccolo cominciò a calmarsi rifugiandosi nella petto della draculina. Mentre la canzone terminava, il bambino si addormentò e Seras lo mise nella bara.

"_Il tuo compito d'ora in poi è di stare di guardia durante il giorno, nessuno deve entrare nella camera a eccezione di Walter il maggiordomo con il nostro pasto, hai capito_?". Seras disse seriamente mentre il suo segugio annuì.

Ella chiuse la bara e si sistemò in modo che possa stare a faccia a faccia con Vladimir.

"_Buonanotte, bambino mio"._ Gli disse nel pensiero sperando che lui l'abbia sentita e poi cadde in un sonno profondo.

Un anno dopo

Seras si trova in un villaggio deserto, non capiva perché fosse lì, c'erano solo macerie e lei andò verso le abitazioni ma non trovò nulla continuò ad avanzare in cerca di segni di vita senza successo. All'improvviso il suo udito riuscì individuare un grido, quello di un bambino; iniziò a correre nella speranza di trovarlo, sentiva che il bambino era nelle vicinanze perché il piantò del bambino si fece più forte, anche Seras iniziò a piangere, senza motivo. La piccola draculina continuava a correre fino che raggiunse il bambino, si trovava in una zona melmosa dove era difficile camminare, con orrore vide che diverse figure si stavano avvicinando al bambino, erano ghoul; Seras ha tentato di raggiungerlo ma si trovò paralizzata quando ha provato a chiamarlo la sua voce non usciva. I ghoul erano ormai dal bambino che non smetteva di piangere, quando ormai erano tutti sopra il bambino, il piccolo urlò agonizzante fino a quando si sentì uno strappo di carne. _Crap._

"NO!". Seras urlò nella disperazione per quell'orribile scena, uscendo da quell'incubo.

Seras aprì di scatto gli occhi vedendo solo il buio della bara mentre Vladimir stava piangendo, probabilmente era stato svegliato dall'urlo della madre; con quel pianto la draculina tornò alla realtà realizzando che quell'orribile scena non era altro che un incubo che ormai la perseguitava da mesi, tranquillizzò il bambino fino a che smise di piangere.

"Non è successo niente, ora stai buono qui. Vado a prepararti la cena". Gli disse sorridendo e uscì dalla bara.

"Buonasera, Signorina Seras". Il maggiordomo la salutò appena uscì dalla bara ed lei rimase immobile.

"Non sta bene?" Walter chiese preoccupato, aveva sentito il suo urlo quando era dentro la bara e altri strani rumori, ma non chiese cosa fossero.

"N-no no sto bene, sono solo appena uscita da un incubo . . . " Seras rispose in fretta chiudendo la bara, guardò in su pregando che Vladimir non si mettesse a piangere.

"Ho capito, ecco perché si è svegliata così presto, non è ancora tramontato il sole" le spiego Walter. "comunque ho portato i suoi pacchetti di sangue, buon pasto". Il maggiordomo disse e si avviò verso la porta quando sentì uno strano rumore e si voltò verso la draculina che rimase al suo posto senza prendere fiato, si convinse che era a sua immaginazione e se ne andò.

Seras riprese a respirare, anche se non ne aveva bisogno, e si diresse verso la bara dove il bambino stava facendo i capricci e Seras lo sgridò.

"Accidenti a te, ci stavano per scoprire. Se ti dico di stare buono, tu stai buono". Gli ringhiò contro, senza volerlo, e il bambino iniziò a piangere per lo spavento, Seras sentì il suo piccolo cuoricino battere all'impazzata, aveva paura di lei. Seras ricordò il pianto del bambino del suo sogno, era identico; lo prese in braccio e lo cullò fino a quando a smesso di piangere. La mano di Vladimir si allungarono per accarezzare il volto della madre, che in quel momento piangeva, rigato da alcune gocce di sangue.

"Se non fossi così grazioso ti farei una bella ramanzina, se non fossi quel bambino . . . del sogno . . .". in quel momento la tristezza prevalse e Seras pianse a dirotto, non ne capiva il motivo ma continuò lo stesso, poi tutto il palazzo sentì un urlo pieno di tristezza e solitudine proveniente dalla draculina, perfino Alucard.

Alucard stava sorseggiando il suo sangue da un calice, quando sentì urlo straziante nella sua testa piena di tristezza e solitudine, cadde a terra anche lui in preda a quelle forti emozioni, se quell'urlo non avesse smesso, egli sarebbe diventato pazzo. Anche il maniero ne risentì che aveva iniziato a tremare, forse la stessa Inghilterra stava tremando a causa di quell'urlo straziante. La terra iniziò a tremar meno fino a smettere del tutto, Alucard si riprese ed iniziò a cercare l'origine e non credeva che fosse proprio quella persona, di tutte le creature proprio il suo nascente.

"_Cosa diavolo ti è successo?". _Il vampiro dei capelli scuri le chiese,con uno sfondo di preoccupazione.

Seras non ripose

Alucard preso dalla rabbia e dalla preoccupazione perché il suo nascente non gli aveva risposto si materializzò davanti alla sua porta, avrebbe voluto già entrare, ma Walter gli ordinò di non entrare in quella camera tempo fa, mentre cercava di contattare la ragazza anche Walter aveva capito che quell'urlo proveniva dalla ragazza e prese la chiave della stanza da un grosso mazzo di chiavi. Walter fece irruzione nella camera e rimase incredulo a ciò che vide. Niente. Seras stava sorseggiando il sangue da uno dei pacchetti che lui le aveva lasciato in precedenza, sembra non essersi accorta di niente, ma si arrabbiò quando vide Walter e Alucard entrare nella sua camera.

"Cosa ci fate nella mia camera? Walter ti avevo chiesto che nessuno doveva entrare nella mia camera, per nessun motivo!". Seras ha cercato a ogni modo di essere arrabbiata, qualche secondo prima era svenuta ma non voleva farlo sapere ai due uomini davanti a se.

"Chiedo scusa, signorina. Abbiamo sentito un urlo che proveniva da qui e siamo venuti a controllare, ha notato qualcosa di strano?". Il maggiordomo era molto preoccupato, in tutta la sua vita mai aveva sentito un urlo tanto terribile.

"Si, due uomini che sono entrati nella mia camera senza bussare". La draculina sbottò.

Walter sospirò, forse Seras non si era resa conto di quello che era accaduto, forse era inconscia di quello che aveva fatto, già cosa aveva fatto? Cosa avrebbe potuto far urlare così disperatamente quella povera ragazza?

"Ti chiedo scusa . . . Ad ogni modo, essendo qui insieme ad Alucard voglio approfittarne per avvertivi che ho una missione per voi". Il maggiordomo disse rivolto ai due vampiri che in quel momento si stavano fissando senza aprire bocca.

"Forse è meglio che vada io da solo, la Poliziotta sembra non stare bene" intervenne Alucard guardando minaccioso la sua neonata che voleva ribattere.

Sia Seras e Walter rimasero increduli a ciò che aveva detto l'antico vampiro.

"Hai ragione, Alucard. Vieni da me quando puoi". Walter disse e lasciò i due vampiri da soli, ancora stordito da quel che ha detto Alucard, non capiva il perché di quelle parole. Che quel gridò significasse qualcosa per i non-morti?

Alucard stava guardando con attenzione la draculina di fronte a se, cercò di leggere i suoi pensieri ma la ragazza lo teneva fuori. Perché?

"Maestro, perché non posso andare con te in missione? Dopotutto sono qui per questo, no? Per servire l'Organizzazione Hellsing". Seras disse con una smorfia, neanche lei capiva il comportamento del suo padrone, sembrava quasi premura per lei.

"Decido io cosa tu debba fare, sei io dico che tu devi stare qui, tu stai qui. Modera il tuo linguaggio, ricorda chi è il padrone e chi è servo. Inoltre, so che mi stai nascondendo qualcosa, non è molto saggio, prima o poi saprò cosa è ed io ti punirò. Se hai qualcosa da dire fallo adesso prima che io perda la pazienza e intenda punirti per il tuo silenzio". Alucard le ringhiò, continuando a guardarla sul volto fino a quando notò alcune gocce di sangue sulla sua uniforme, la fissò intensamente,e osservò il volto fino ai suoi occhi. Erano gonfi. Aveva pianto? Perché?

Seras era spaventata dalle parole del suo padrone, ormai aveva capito che nascondeva qualcosa, ma non sapeva come avrebbe reagito sapendo che ospitava un bambino nella sua bara, cercò di trovare una giustificazione senno Alucard avrebbe messo sottosopra la stanza in cerca di quello che nascondeva. Si illuminò quando ricordò il sogno.

"Hai ragione, è vero, ti nascondo una cosa molto importante, è da mesi che mi tormenta, pensavo fosse una cosa normale ma oggi è stato terribile . . .". Seras disse cercando di vedere quale fosse la reazione del suo padrone. Non disse nulla.

"Che cosa ti tormenta, Poliziotta?" Egli disse con la sua voce suadente, in modo da incoraggiare la bionda.

"Un incubo". Seras disse e iniziò a sentire la tristezza che aveva avuto prima di perdere i sensi.

Alucard non capì come un incubo possa aver fatto disperare in quel modo la ragazza. Le si avvicinò, sentiva tramite il loro legame che le emozioni, che avevano fatto tremare la terra e lui stesso, stavano riemergendo.

È vero, Seras stava ancora nascondendo la questione di Vladimir, ma almeno avrebbe potuto trovare conforto nel parlare di quel sogno, che stava nascondendo lo stesso, al suo maestro e probabilmente risponderle ai suoi dubbi anche.

Si sedettero entrambi sulla tavola uno di fronte all'altro e Seras iniziò a raccontare.

"Mi trovo sempre nello stesso villaggio raso al suolo, tra macerie e sangue. Cammino in cerca di superstiti o di mostri senza trovare nulla fino a quando . . ." Seras si fermò terrorizzata sia dal ricordo sia dalla reazione del suo padrone a sapere quello che aveva sognato.

"Continua, Seras". Alucard la incoraggiò, sapeva che ogni volta che la chiamava per nome le infondeva un po' fiducia.

"Fino a quando sento un urlo, quella di . . . un neonato . . .". La draculina stava per dire l'urlo di Vladimir, ma continuò con il sogno." iniziò a correre verso la direzione della voce e inizio a piangere anch'io, senza motivo". In quel momento Seras iniziò a singhiozzare e Alucard si avvicinò a lei, cercando di calmarla. "Mi trovo . . . in una zona melmosa, tra macerie e sangue, e lì in mezzo . . . c'è il bambino. Provo ad avvicinarmi . . . ma le mie gambe affondano nella terra fino a quando vedo delle ombre, che si rivelano ghoul,. . . avvicinarsi al bambino. Cerco di sollevarmi ma . . . ma il mio corpo non risponde più . . . e . . . e io rimango lì, tento . . . di chiamarlo ma la mia bocca non emette suono, mentre i miei occhi . . . continuano a versare lacrime. I ghoul stavano sopra . . . il . . . bambino che inizia ad urlare più forte . . . quando . . . quando i ghoul lo facevano a pezzi".

In quell'istante Seras iniziò a piangere a dirotto, non le importava se il suo padrone la guardava e la riteneva debole.

Alucard sentì un dolore allucinante nella sua testa nell'istante in cui la draculina si mise a piangere, non sapeva cosa fare. In tutta la sua vita da non-morto non aveva mai consolato qualcuno. Alucard allungò le sue enormi braccia per raggiungere la piccola vampira e la tirò a se.

"È un sogno. Non piangere, Seras" le disse cullandola fra le sue braccia.

La draculina fu impressionata da quella manifestazione di affetto dal suo padrone e ancora di più quando avvicinò il suo volto al suo. Il cuore della draculina iniziò ad accelerare e le sue guance divennero rosse quando il suo padrone iniziò a leccare le lacrime residue sugli occhi e il volto e poi i loro sguardi si incrociarono e i loro aliti si mescolarono e le loro labbra quasi toccarsi mentre le sue mani andarono verso il collo che fecero sfuggire un gemito alla draculina.

Alucard non capiva perché si sentisse così premuroso verso la sua nascente, il ricordo di sentire quel pianto e l'urlo in precedenza, lo hanno attratto e lui si sentì in dovere di fare qualcosa. Iniziò a leccarle il volto, cercando di asciugare le lacrime residue sul suo volto, aveva scordato quanto fosse buono il suo sangue, continuò a leccare il volto e poi il collo quando fece passare la sua mano sul suo corpo minuto fino al collo, sentì un gemito sfuggire dalla ragazza minuta che fino in quel momento tremava sotto il suo tocco, sentì la lussuria iniziare emergere e i suoi occhi divennero più accesi per la fame, avrebbe voluto confortarla in qualche altro modo, che sicuramente avrebbe soddisfatto entrambi.

Alucard si irrigidì e ringhiò, quando sentì Walter chiamare per la missione, e lasciò cadere Seras nella sedia accanto delicatamente.

"Mentre io vado a caccia, tu riposa" Alucard disse con voce dolce e scomparve.

Appena la presenza di Alucard se ne andò, Seras riprese a respirare e le vampate di calore diminuirono per un attimo si era accesa sotto il suo tocco, ma i dubbi iniziarono a tormentarla.

"_Maestro, può significare qualcosa quell'incubo? Alcuni sogni posso mostrare il futuro?"._

" _Non so cosa significhi quel sogno, ma alcuni vampiri hanno il potere della preveggenza. Ad ogni modo il futuro è incerto, quindi rilassati e riposa"._ Le ordinò serio.

"Si, padrone". Lei concluse.

Dopo quella conversazione la draculina era più angosciata di prima, non voleva che Vladimir morisse in quel modo atroce e neanche così presto. D'ora in poi doveva essere più cauta di prima.

Andò a recuperare il bambino che era rimasto stranamente silenzioso durante tutta la conversazione e lo trovò appisolato nella bara insieme a Tara che gli fece da coperta. Seras richiamò il suo segugio e si mise al posto di Tara, stringendo a se il corpicino del bambino.

Due notti dopo

Dopo la notte in cui Seras aveva parlato con Alucard, ella non ebbe più sognato quella scena spaventosa, anzi si è trovata sempre a sognare quel breve istante in cui lei e il suo padrone si erano trovati a faccia a faccia e andò avanti con la fantasia, aveva sempre voluto le coccole del suo padrone che lui la toccasse come un uomo fa con una donna, da quella notte si trovò sempre ricoperta di sudore e i suoi indumenti intimi bagnati fradici , con il corpo tutto intorpidito come se avesse terminato qualche attività molto faticose, e il piccolino messo in un angolo oppure era fuori a giocare con Tara fino a quando la padrona non si fosse svegliata. Quella stessa sera, Alucard le diede il permesso di andare in missione con lui,ma nessuno dei due osava aprir bocca sul fatto di due sere prima e non sapevano che quella notte sarebbe stata fatale per entrambi e il loro rapporto sconvolto.

Walter convocò loro nell'ufficio di Integra, mai l'aveva fatto e di sicuro c'era una ragione molto importante.

"Buonasera, Alucard". Rivolgendosi all'antico vampiro e poi al vampiro biondo.

"Buonasera, Walter". La draculina rispose con un timido sorriso. Anche se Walter l'aveva chiamata mentre stava facendo imparare a dire la parola mamma a Vladimir, era felice di ritornare in azione.

Walter proseguì:

"Alcuni miei informatori a Scotland Yard e nei servizi segreti mi hanno riferito che di recente ci sono stati degli strani omicidi e scomparse. Hanno trovato alcuni cadaveri con i segni del morso di vampiri e poi delle strane scene del crimini senza cadavere ma con fin troppo sangue sparso . Due notti fa, avevo inviato Alucard per ripulire un piccolo villaggio a sud pieno di ghoul ma di vampiri nessuna traccia, infatti stamattina mi hanno informato che i vampiri hanno sterminato una decina di villaggi nelle vicinanze di Londra ma i corpi degli abitanti non sono stati trovati. Secondo me, qualche squallido vampiro ha formato un esercito di Ghoul e si stanno dirigendo a proprio qui, a Londra , come avevano fatto in precedenza i fratelli Jan e Luke Valentine, ma il motivo e il bersaglio sono ancora un mistero. La vostra missione: trovare e distruggere tutti i vampiri e i ghoul che si troveranno sicuramente qui". Il maggiordomo tirò fuori una cartina dell'Inghilterra, in cui alcuni nomi di villaggi erano segnati con delle croci e uno con un cerchio sopra, pose il dito sopra quel villaggio, l'ultimo prima di entrare a Londra.

"Ora andate". Walter concluse e i due vampiri si dileguarono.

Alucard e Seras usarono i portali oscuri per raggiungere in breve il villaggio, Walter aveva ragione i ghoul si trovavano lì ma i vampiri non c'erano.

"Poliziotta, ti va di giocare? Chi uccide più immondizia prende la cena dell'altro, ci stai?". Alucard disse mostrando uno dei sorrisi da gatto Ceshire. Era contento che il suo nascente beveva regolarmente, o forse di più, il suo pasto, si sarebbe divertito nel vedere la draculina sbavare mentre lui prendeva il suoi pacchetti di sangue davanti a lei.

"Non mi tiro più indietro come facevo una volta, maestro. Sì, accetto". Seras sbottò irritata, Alucard non aveva smesso di stuzzicarla da quando prendeva regolarmente il suo pasto e di sicuro avrebbe goduto nel vederla affamata mentre lui beveva la sua cena, ma oltre per quel motivo la preoccupava Vladimir che sarebbe stato a più rischio di essere morso da lei. Subito si rilassò sapendo che in quel momento lui era al sicuro insieme a Tara.

"_Maaabbbaaa". _Una voce parlò nella testa di Seras e lei capì subito chi era.

"_Mamma" _lei lo corresse

"_Mammbaa". _La voce continuò, sbagliando ancora_._

"_Ci sei quasi, Mam-ma". _Seras ripeté scandendo la parola.

"_Mammma_". Vladimir disse e iniziò a ridere nella testa della sua mamma.

"_Bravissimo, ora vai a giocare con Tara. La mamma sta lavorando". _Seras disse ma il piccolo continuò a dire nella sua testa quella parola e trasmise felicità nella draculina. Vladimir aveva imparato a comunicare con lei qualche mese prima in modo da far capire le sue necessità, uno molto frequente era il gioco, il quale il bambino trasmetteva delle immagini, in cui gattona veloce mentre Seras lo rincorre, alla draculina. Aveva una voce angelica anche quando tentava di parlare, ogni suono che emetteva era piena di innocenza e dolce, purtroppo non camminava ancora, ma probabilmente l'avrebbe fatto fra non molto.

"_Poliziotta, sei rimasta indietro? Guarda che devi partecipare non guardare, continua così e stasera rimani a bocca asciutta". _La voce beffarda del suo maestro ruppe la conversazione con il piccolo.

"_Vai via, maestro. Sono affari miei se vado in fretta o no". _Seras gli rispose con un ringhio.

La voce di Alucard scomparve quando lei si diresse verso una massa di ghoul e li massacro uno per uno, non dava segni di umanità in quei momenti, li trasformò in un miscuglio di sangue e ossa uno per uno.

"Con gentilezza, poliziotta. Loro non ti hanno fatto nulla di male." La voce del suo maestro risuonò alle sue spalle.

"Chiudi il becco!". Gli disse perforando il cranio di un ghoul davanti a lei con la mano. Cercò di immaginare la faccia del suo Maestro su ogni ghoul, ma sarebbe una grande soddisfazione se fosse stata veramente la sua faccia sfogando un po' della sua rabbia nei suoi confronti, era stufa delle sue prese in giro.

Alucard riuscì a leggere quel pensiero malevolo contro di lui e rise.

Seras s'infuriò ancora di più e perse il controllo dopo che Alucard disse:  
"Poliziotta, non credevo che pensassi così male di me. Se ti soddisfa così tanto puoi farlo, non opporrò resis-". Alucard non riuscì a terminare la sua presa in giro che si trovò con un pugno in faccia che lo scaravento contro una porto che si frantumò al contatto con il suo corpo. Continuò a ridere mentre Seras continuò a prenderlo a pugni e calci e infine gli sparò con il suo Harkonnen in mezzo ai pantaloni, Alucard smise di ridere.

Seras si sentì soddisfatta dopo aver pestato il suo padrone, non solo perché era arrabbiata con lui ma ha anche sfogato tutta la sua tensione per la mancanza di Vladimir, i ghoul che aveva ucciso le ricordarono l'incubo che l'aveva tormentata fino a poco tempo fa. Ora era "leggermente" preoccupata della reazione di Alucard, forse aveva superato il limite sparandogli con l'Harkonnen all'inguine.

"Ora che ti sei sfogata, torna a lavoro, Poliziotta". Le disse e poi sparì.

Seras cercò di non far caso al tono del suo maestro e continuò ad avanzare alla ricerca di altri mostri, ma di una cosa era certa. Alucard si era incazzato.

Alucard si teletrasportò in una zona un po' lontana da quella della draculina. Il fatto era che non era arrabbiato perché Seras gli aveva sparato proprio in mezzo ai pantaloni ma perché aveva percepito la presenza di ben quattro vampiri in quella zona, se non fosse stato per quel motivo avrebbe continuato a ridere a crepapelle, godendosi la rabbia e l'imbarazzo della sua neonata per quello che aveva fatto.

"Freak, dove siete? Mocciosi, venite qui . . ." Alucard continuò a parlare e fischiettare mentre teneva tra le mani le sue due pistole e ogni tanto sparando a qualche ghoul che si avvicinava a lui.

In quel momento Seras stava sparando ad una massa di ghoul che si trovava dentro una grande abitazione, sparò loro alla testa e al cuore e quelli che davano cenno di vita li smembrava. La draculina era assorta nei suoi pensieri, tra la punizione che Alucard le avrebbe inferto più tardi e la mancanza del suo Vladimir, ma proprio in quei attimi si sentì afferrata e scaraventata dentro una casetta, si rialzò e trovò davanti a se un enorme ghoul con un grande telo, il quale copriva il volto, e con in mano un ascia gigante. Ella si rialzò in piedi per fronteggiare quel colosso e alcuni ghoul che erano apparsi alle sue spalle. Distruggere i ghoul non è stato difficile, ma appena ebbe finito con l'ultimo, l'enorme colosso l'attaccò con un colpo di ascia che schivò con prontezza. Il mostro continuò a sferrare possenti attacchi, ma Seras riuscì a schivarli quasi tutti, infatti l'ultimo riuscì a ferirla sul braccio sinistro causandole un dolore allucinante e il sangue uscì copioso.

Nel frattempo, Alucard avanzò e riuscì a trovare i vampiri che avevano raso al suolo tutti quei villaggi, erano in quattro. Davanti a se trovò due di loro, gli altri invece erano sicuramente nascosti.

"Perché siete qui?". Alucard era curioso di sapere il motivo di tanta strage, nemmeno lui lo farebbe senza ragione, lo trovava disdicevole uccidere gli umani solo per divertimento.

"Siamo stati chiamati, la chiamata è stata ricevuta da ogni vampiro esistente in Inghilterra, puri o non puro sangue". Il primo vampiro rispose con aria minacciosa.

"Da chi? Io non ho sentito nulla. Voglio la verità". Alucard rispose irritato

"Anche uno sciocco avrebbe potuto udire tale richiamo". Il secondo vampiro rispose sputando al suolo.

"E solo degli idioti oserebbero sfidare me, chi vi ha chiamati? Iniziate a parlare o vi garantisco che la vostra morte sarà lenta e molto dolorosa". Alucard replicò dando loro un aspetto molto sadico.

"È vero, solo degli sciocchi oserebbero sfidare te, ma la ricompensa dopo averti sconfitto sarà molto soddisfacente, gli altri avevano solo il terrore di star davanti al re della notte, Alucard il Re Senza Vita, figuriamoci affrontarlo. Non posso credere che proprio tu chieda chi ci ha chiamati, proprio tu che le stai sempre accanto e dorme nella tua dimora. Tutti vampiri, di ogni singolo villaggio e città, hanno sentito tremare la terra e l'urlo di solitudine e tristezza della vampira, Seras Victoria! Ed ora noi siamo qui per placare quella solitudine dandole la libertà dal suo padrone, tu, Alucard. Noi ti uccideremo e ci prenderemo la nostra compagna". Il primo vampiro sibilò e si lanciò contro il re della notte mentre questo si mise a ridere rumorosamente e tra una risata e l'altra Alucard disse

"Che mucchio di fesserie, la mia nascente è troppo per voi, ma se ci tenete così tanto. Fatevi avanti allora, vedremo se ne sarete all'altezza".

Seras cercò di non badare al sangue che colava dal suo braccio e continuò a schivare ogni attacco del mostro quando d'improvviso il ghoul affondo nel pavimento e Seras ne approfittò per sparagli con l'Harkonnen al cuore, ma il mostro sembrò non morire e continuò a sparargli ma il mostro non si mosse. Ella si avvicinò al corpo immobile per cert'arsi che fosse morto, ma appena fu a tiro del mostro un altro la prese alle spalle bloccandola mentre il primo si rialzò e raggiunse l'ascia che era rimasta accanto ad alcuni corpi mutilati. Seras continuò a dimenarsi dalle braccia del secondo ghoul, senza successo. La sua unica chance era che richiamasse Tara, ma avrebbe dovuto lasciare il suo bambino da solo, ma sarebbero stati pochi istanti non si sarebbe fatto nulla allora la chiamò.

"_Tara! Vieni da me! Sbrigati_!". Seras urlò nella mente in preda la paura, infatti il primo ghoul la stava per decapitare.

Mentre Alucard e Seras erano in missione, Tara e Vladimir rimasero nella stanza di Seras giocar a nascondini ed a rincorrersi . Tara stava per prendere Vladimir quando sentì un urlo nella testa

"_Tara! Aiutami!". _La sua padrona la chiamò

Il segugio voleva chiedere cosa avrebbe fatto con Vladimir ma si accorse che non era il momento, sentiva che la sua padrona stava per morire.

"_Piccolo, resta qui". _Tara disse nella testa di Vladimir, che sembrò capire.

Tara aprì un portale oscuro e corse all'interno per salvare la sua padrona.

Il piccolo Vladimir non aveva capito ciò che ha detta la lupa e le andò dietro, entrò dentro il portale e gattonò velocemente fino alla fine del portale e si trovò in un luogo desolato e non vide né Tara né Seras, il piccolo iniziò a piangere sperando che qualcuno lo sentisse.

Tara si precipitò sul braccio del mostro, senza notare che il portale dietro di se tardò a chiudersi,che stava per tagliare la testa alla sua padrona. La lupa gli staccò il braccio al momento giusto al mostro e subito dopo morse il secondo ghoul in modo che allentasse la presa su Seras e ci riuscì. Seras riuscì a liberarsi dalla presa e lo scaraventò fuori dall'abitazione.

I mostri si rialzarono e iniziarono a correre nella direzione delle due femmine.

Seras si riprese e sentì la rabbia divampare nel suo corpo, sentì il suo corpo tremare e all'interno formicolare. Si mise a quattro zampe, perché non riuscì più a reggersi in piedi, e sentì il corpo mutare, fu doloroso ma sopportabile. Il suo corpo venne coperto da una massa di peli bianchi, le sue mani si fecero a pugno mentre il pelo raggiunse le dite che si trasformarono in zampe con grossi artigli neri. Durante il processo, Seras chiuse gli occhi per il dolore, quando tutto ritornò alla normalità, gli riaprì e notò che tutto era dimensioni più grandi, si girò a torno per vedere i ghoul pietrificati e Tara la guardava con stupore, continuò a guardarsi intorno per vedere in uno specchio rotto la sua forma, si era trasformata in un lupo bianco, molto simile a Tara.

"_Complimenti, Seras. Ora massacriamoli_". Tara disse nella testa ed iniziò a ringhiare verso i ghoul che ripresero a correre.

Seras non disse nulla e andò in contro al secondo ghoul mentre Tara al primo. Padrone e segugio iniziarono a sbranare i corpi dei due mostri, mentre questi cercarono di liberarsi, alcuni dei loro colpi andarono segno altri fallirono, strappandoli a parte a parte, fino a divorarli con gran foga. Né Seras né Tara avevano provato un tale divertimento nel farlo, si misero entrambe a ridere sardonicamente mentre i due corpi divennero poltiglia.

Seras riprese di nuovo la sua forma umana mentre Tara,ferita a causa dei mostri, ritornò nel maniero a prendersi cura del bambino.

Seras continuò a camminare in cerca di qualche altro ghoul da uccidere, non aveva scordato la scommessa con il suo maestro.

Continuò a cercare dentro ogni abitazione ancora in piedi senza trovare nulla.

Nel frattempo Tara ritornò nella camera di Seras a giocare con il piccolo che era rimasto lì, ma non lo vide.

"_Vladimir, dove sei?"_. Tara non si preoccupò, credeva che il piccolo si fosse nascosto oppure si era addormentato da qualche parte.

Controllo nella bara. Niente. Nel bagno. Niente. Dentro l'armadio. Niente.

Tara annusò l'aria per sentire l'odore del bambino, ma non c'era. Il segugio iniziò a preoccuparsi forse era uscito dalla stanza. Andò per i corridoi incontrando solo Walter che spolverava, ma appena la vide rimase sconcertato, lei era ancora ricoperta di sangue e le ferite non erano ancora rimarginate. Il fermo le servì in una ciotola una sacca di sangue che venne trangugiata all'instante e le pulì il manto quando terminò la lupa se ne andò. Continuò la ricerca, si recò perfino nel sotterraneo, nei pressi della stanza di Alucard. Non sentì nulla. Il panico arrivò subito, il piccolo era scomparso. A peggiore le cose, Cerberus uscì dal sotterraneo, con un enorme sorriso sul volto.

"_Ciao, Tara. Ho sentito la tua paura appena sei arriva qui. Che ci fai davanti alla camera del mio padrone, stai aspettando qualcuno?"._ Il grosso cane la infastidì.

"_Di sicuro non sto aspettando te e comunque non sono affari tuoi. Ora tolgo il disturbo."_Il segugio bianco girò per andarsene quando una fitta di dolore improvvisamente la fece cadere a terra.

Cerberus rimase fermo lì quando vide il segugio bianco cadere al suolo, si avvicinò con aria divertita.

"_Maledizione . . ."_. La lupa imprecò quando cadde a terra, cercò di rialzarsi più volte, ma appena faceva un passo ricadeva. Tentò ancora una volta quando riuscì a stare in equilibrio continuò a camminare ma riperse di nuovo, ma stavolta non cadde a terra, Cerberus si era appoggiato a lei in modo di farle da sostegno.

"_Ti serve una zampa?". _Il mastino nero le chiese con aria divertita.

"_Assolutamente no, non ti chiederei mai aiuto, se ciò che intendi è solo umiliarmi_". Il segugio ferito rispose ringhiando. Cercò di camminare senza appoggiarsi all'altro mastino, ma quello continuò a seguirla.

"_Ovunque tu debba andare con quella ferita non andrai molto lontano, sdraiati e riposati_". Stavolta il secondo segugio parlò seriamente.

Tara non poteva dirgli che stava cercando il bambino, lei continuò a camminare ignorando il consiglio del segugio nero, che quando la vide muoversi, si mise sopra di lei e usò il suo peso per farla sdraiare.

"_Maledetto bastardo! Lasciami andare, togli quelle zampacce da me_". Tara iniziò ad abbaiare e tentò di mordere il segugio sopra di lei, ma quello non si mosse e non disse una parola.

"_Il mio non era un consiglio, era un ordine. Tu sei il segugio infernale della nascente del mio padrone, quindi io ti sono superiore, stai ferma e rilassati_". Cerberus le spiegò secco.

Tara dovette ubbidire, sapeva qual'era la sua posizione, Cerberus aveva ragione. Tara si accasciò al suolo ma non smise di ringhiare. Il grande segugio si accucciò al fianco di quello più piccolo e la guardò dalla punta delle zampe fino alla punta del muso. Proprio lì in mezzo alla pancia della lupa vide un taglio profondo da cui continuava a sgorgare sangue, egli si avvicinò al corpo del segugio a fianco ed iniziò a lambire la ferita e il sangue che fuoriusciva quando lo fece sentì la lupa irrigidirsi e smise di ringhiare. Cerberus non aveva mai provato il sangue di uno dei suoi simili neanche di un vampiro, il suo padrone gli aveva sempre e solo permesso di nutrirsi dei nemici mezzi vampiri e di ghoul, ma quando provò il sangue della femmina capì cosa si era perso fino a quel momento.

Tara s'irrigidì quando sentì che il maschio al suo fianco si avvicinò a lei e poi iniziò a lambire la ferita insanguinata sulla pancia. Seras gli aveva raccontato che Alucard, la notte in cui aveva perso conoscenza, aveva avuto premura per lei, che le aveva leccato le lacrime e il volto e che l'aveva sfiorata. Tara non sarebbe rimasta imbambolata come la sua padrona. Quel tipo di confidenza non l'ha mai voluta ricevere da quel cane che si trovava al suo fianco, anche se era piacevole. Iniziò a ringhiare contro il maschio.

"_Che stai facendo?"._ Tara cercò di allontanarsi, ma il maschio le mise una zampa sopra il collo e lei si mosse disperatamente.

"_Stai ferma!"._ Il maschio abbaiò. _" Ti sto curando, tu forse non lo sai, ma come i vampiri, anche noi abbiamo proprietà curative nella nostra saliva. Ora stai ferma e rilassati"_. Cerberus concluse.

Tara fece come aveva detto il cane nero, rimase immobile ma non riuscì a rilassarsi, il pensiero di Vladimir la preoccupava. Ogni tanto cercò di muoversi, perché la ferita continuava a dolerle ma il maschio continuò a ringhiarle, allora la lupa si sdraiò meglio e allungò le zampe dalla parte opposta in modo che l'altro potesse leccare la ferita meglio, ma anche per godersi meglio quella piacevole sensazione.

Cerberus vide la femmina gli aveva dato le spalle e allungò le zampe in modo che la pancia fosse stata più esposta, ma notò anche che alla femmina piaceva che lui la continuasse a leccare, continuò a leccare sempre più in profondità in modo che la ferita potesse guarire più in fretta. Dopo qualche minuto la ferita era rimarginata, ma lui continuò a leccarla, mentre la femmina continuava a rimanere lì sdraiata e rilassata per la piacevole guarigione, ella sapeva che ferita era ormai guarita ma non gli disse nulla quando continuò a carezzarla con la lingua sulla pancia.

Tara non riuscì a dire di smettere a Cerberus, era così piacevole che si dimenticò di ogni preoccupazione. Continuò a rimanere immobile quando sentì che il segugio nero aveva allungato la zampa più avanti, in modo che i loro manti si strofinassero.

"_Hai altre ferite da qualche parte?"._ Cerberus chiesa alla femmina scherzosamente sapendo che era del tutto guarita, ma capì anche di aver guadagnato la fiducia della femmina con quella cura e forse non solo quella.

"_Credo di essermi ferita al collo, puoi curarla_?". Tara gli rispose con un pizzico di malizia negli occhi.

"_Con estremo piacere_". Il maschio disse e ridacchiò nella mente, mise la seconda zampa anteriore dietro il collo della femmina in modo che entrambi erano comodi.

Tara lasciò che il maschio mettesse la sua zampa sotto il collo che poi si stirò meglio così egli avrebbe potuto lambire di più e lei iniziò a scodinzolare per terra.

Cerberus iniziò lambirle il collo quando sentì la coda della femmina battere per terra, era felice. La felicità era reciproca, scodinzolò anche lui fino ad incontrare la coda della femmina che si girò dalla sua parte in maniera di tener le zampe in aria, lasciando il collo e la pancia tutta scoperta. Il maschio continuò a leccarla avidamente e la femmina fece lo stesso.

Tara si espose a lui per permettergli di lambirla dove voleva, il maschio iniziò a leccarla come un forsennato e lei iniziò a leccarlo sul suo collo e le sue zampe nere fino a che lo vide tremare.

Cerberus tremò quando si sentì addosso la sua lingua contro il suo pelo oscuro, questo gesto lo incoraggiò a mettersi sopra di lei, ma appena lo fece la lupa se lo scrollò di dosso e si alzò.

"_Che stai facendo?"._ La femmina gli ringhiò contro, ella capì cosa voleva fare e sarebbe stata disposta dopo tutte quelle coccole, ma lui avrebbe dovuto lottare per averla.

"_Quello che vogliamo entrambi_". Cerberus le rispose, leccandosi il muso pieno di bava. Mai Alucard gli aveva permesso di accoppiarsi con qualche femmina, che fossero segugi o no, ha sempre dovuto rimane immobile quando il suo padrone si divertiva con vampiri ed umane, ma lui non c'era e aveva trovato qualcuno con cui passare quel bel momento. Si irritò quando vide che la sua femmina non voleva, ma si calmò subito quando capì che lei voleva prima giocare un po'. Lui l'avrebbe presa anche se lei non voleva subito, non gli importava. L'avrebbe presa e nessuno glielo avrebbe impedito.

I due segugi iniziarono a ringhiare, il più grande cercò un modo per mettersi dietro della femmina, prese la rincorsa e riuscì a starle dietro. La femmina appena sentì che era dietro di lei, balzò in avanti facendo cadere il maschio, ma egli non si arrese continuò a ricorrerla fino a caderle addosso e ritrovarsi nella posizione dominante di prima, ma si tenne saldamente stavolta; il segugio bianco cercò di scrollarsi di dosso quello nero e siccome non cedeva, si arrabbiò, cambiò il suo manto in nero e iniziò a mordere le zampe dell'altro. Il maschio vide il mutamento della femmina ,ma non lasciò la presa, ma dovette farlo quando sentì la sua zampa azzannata. I due mastini continuarono a guardarsi girando in cerchiò e ringhiarono, il maschio caricò per primo e la femmina fece lo stesso. Si scontrarono l'uno contro l'altro cercando di mordere il collo dell'altro, il segugio nero ci riuscì e quello bianco si accasciò a terra. Cerberus, senza lasciare la prese sul collo di Tara, si posizionò dietro di lei e sostenne il peso tenendosi con le due zampe anteriori sopra di lei. Tara cercò di scappare ancora, sapendo che ormai era in trappola, ma non si arrese continuò a correre sperando che il maschio sopra di lei mollasse la presa. Il maschio continuò a tenerla forte e cercò di mettere il suo membro gocciolante dentro la femmina, anche se continuava a correre, e ci riuscì. Tara sentì che ormai il maschio aveva vinto e si fermò, cambiando di nuovo il suo manto in bianco.

"_Ti ho presa_". Cerberus le disse dolcemente mentre continuava a montarla.

"_Eh già, ma non impieghiamoci troppo. Devo andare dalla mia padrona, lei sarà sicuramente in pensiero_". Tara disse uggiolando.

"_Non puoi raggiungerla_". Il maschio continuò, lasciando la presa al collo e posizionarsi sopra la testa della femmina e prese a lambire i segni sul collo che aveva lasciato prima.

"_Perché no? Non sarai mica tu a impedirmelo_." Tara scacciò la testa del maschio che si trovava sopra la sua e gli ringhiò contro.

"_Non sono io. Ho tentato anch'io di raggiungere il mio padrone usando il portale però mi ha riportato nella sua stanza, ho tentato pure di comunicare ma niente da fare. Qualcuno ha bloccato i nostri poteri, forse anche quelli dei nostri padroni. Il motivo non l'ho ancora capito. Quindi godiamoci questo momento insieme prima che loro tornino, se sapessero di questo entrambi saremmo puniti, quindi rilassiamoci ancora un po' . . ."_ Cerberus rispose ricollocando la testa sopra la testa di Tara, che non fece resistenza.

"_Riguardo i nostri padroni . . . secondo te questo . . . nostro . . . legame, ce l'hanno pure loro? Può essere che questa nostra attrazione non siano a causa dei nostri padroni . . . fino a poco fa ci detestavamo tu ed io, non credi? Oppure viceversa? Se fosse così, non so cosa la mia padrona mi farà"._ Tara chiese rannicchiandosi sulle zampe, il peso Cerberus era troppo e il suo ritmo accelerato l'aveva sfinita, ma piacere continuava essere vivo.

"_A dir la verità non lo so, ma Alucard aveva già cominciato ad avere qualche interessamento per la tua padrona già dapprima che tu venissi invocata, ma dopo quel grido che Seras ha lanciato, sembra che abbia scatenato qualcosa. Alucard non sa amare,almeno da quando ha perso la sua ultima sposa e dopo che una coppia molto strana andò via, circa due secoli fa; ma io ho visto cosa il mio padrone ha fatto al tuo quella sera, se il maggiordomo non lo avesse chiamato, forse adesso starebbero nella nostra posizione . . ."_ Cerberus disse ridacchiando e aumentando di più il suo ritmo, non aveva mai provato qualcosa di simile, ma gli sembrò che per la sua femmina non fosse lo stesso.

In realtà nemmeno Tara aveva provato nulla del genere, ma quello che le disse il suo compagno la rattristò, aveva già intuito che la sua padrona provava dell'affetto per il vampiro antico, ma oltre a sapere che forse Alucard non avrebbe amato la sua padrona, l'altro problema sarebbe stato Vladimir, forse il vampiro bruno l'avrebbe eliminato solo per avere tutta l'attenzione di Seras per lui, non poteva succedere, forse era lo stesso per Cerberus, in fondo è la sua essenza, ma non poteva rischiare che Vladimir fosse stato ferito, quindi non gli disse nulla riguardo il bambino, ma gli parlò in modo vago al riguardo.

"_So che la mia padrona non potrà assaporare qualcosa del genere, perché qualcosa la lega e questo forse interferirà . . . forse anche tra noi due. Io e la mia padrona abbiamo qualcosa che ci vincola . . ."._ Tara si rattristò e cercò di vedere la reazione del maschio che le stava ancora sopra.

"_Se si tratta di un altro maschio, giurò che lo faccio a pezzi e credo che sia lo stesso per il mio padrone, lui non condivide nulla e nemmeno io . . . non puoi spiegarti meglio?"_. Cerberus era curioso di sapere cosa la vincolava e sperava che non ci fosse qualcun altro che aveva la sua femmina, ma forse sarebbe stato comprensivo se le avesse spiegato meglio di cosa si trattava.

Tara dove tentare forse avrebbe potuto capire.

"_Un cucciolo . . . siamo molto legate a questo tipo di cucciolo ed ecco io penso che se mi vedessi stare insieme a questo cucciolo che ha le mie attenzioni . . . ecco tu possa diventare geloso . . ."._ Tara si pentì subito di quel che disse perché il segugio nero smise di montarla e si spostò al suo fianco, con faccia seria ma poi si mise a ridere.

"_Io? Geloso di un cucciolo? Pensi che io e il mio padrone diventeremmo gelosi solo per un cucciolo? Questo è divertente"._ Cerberus si sdraiò su un fianco e Tara si spostò al fianco appoggiando la testa sopra le sue zampe.

"_Che tipo di cucciolo è? Un cane? Un gatto?"._ Il segugio nero chiese curioso.

"_Umano"._ Tara disse mettendosi comoda ma cadde a terra come il maschio si mise sulle zampe seduto e iniziò a ringhiare.

"_Cosa?! Un bambino umano?! Ma stai scherzando?"_. Cerberus si arrabbiò.

"_Perché ti agiti tanto? È solo un bambino"_. La femmina si alzò, forse aveva commesso un errore rivelando quel dettaglio.

"_Dopo i vampiri freak, sono proprio gli umani che il mio padrone detesta di più. Sono stati loro a catturarlo. Gli odia tutti, dal primo all'ultimo. Forse io non mi faccio problemi per un bambino perché sono un segugio, sarò la sua essenza ma non sono lui. Abbiamo pensieri differenti, sono lui ma allo stesso tempo non lo so"_. Il maschio le spiegò.

"_Quindi tra di noi, non cambia nulla, vero?"_. Il segugio bianco chiese sperando che gli eventi di quella notte potessero ripetersi.

"_Penso di no, ma i nostri incontri dovranno rimanere nascosti, i nostri padroni si infurierebbero, almeno conoscendo il mio padrone lo farà. Forse posso aiutarti a stare con questo cucciolo umano durante il giorno, ma di più non posso. Alucard è un vampiro potente e crudele. . . almeno . . . posso sapere come si chiama?"_. La faccenda non li piacque per niente ma se voleva stare con la sua compagna doveva adeguarsi alle sue esigenze, per un attimo pensò che forse anche il suo padrone avrebbe potuto pensarla così, ma un ricordo risalente a due o tre secoli prima gli fece cambiare idea. No, il suo padrone non avrebbe mai accettato la presenza di un neonato umano a meno che Seras riesca a farlo cambiare idea.

"_Il suo nome è Vladimir"_. Appena Tara terminò di dire il nome del bambino, Cerberus si mise a ridere nella mente della femmina

"_Non ci posso credere, di tutti i nomi esistenti, proprio quello. Ora sono sicuro che se i nostri padroni stessero insieme, il mio sarebbe gelosissimo di questo Vladimir. Porta il suo stesso nome"._ Il mastino non smise di ridere, ma lo fece appena sentì la sua compagna strofinarsi sul suo petto.

"_Ti prego, non dirglielo"._ Tara gli fece le fusa e si accucciò per farsi una dormita.

"_Non lo farò". _"Cerberus si unì al suo sonno appoggiando la testa sopra il dorso della sua compagna.

Durante l'appuntamento dei due segugi, i loro padroni erano ancora in combattimento e il bambino ancora disperso.

Alucard stava ancora affrontando i due vampiri con cui aveva parlato, era più forti di quanto egli pensasse e si stava divertendo. A provato a richiamare il suo segugio infernale, ma questo sembrò non poterlo raggiungerlo né contattarlo. I due vampiri freak gli continuarono a sparare e quando avevano finito i proiettili, chiamarono alcuni ghoul fra cui anche alcuni colossi, simili a quelli che Seras stava affrontando, che lo attaccarono. Alucard non smise di ridere nemmeno quando di lui era rimasto solo miscuglio di sangue.

"Non ve la cavate male e molto astuti a bloccare i miei poteri senza restrizioni per non evocare il mio segugio, si sarebbe divertito a mangiarvi vivi". Alucard disse rigenerandosi e mostrando loro uno dei suoi sorrisi oscuri. "Ora vi faccio vedere cosa è il vero potere". Il re Senza Vita iniziò a divincolarsi dalle sue restrizioni e il suo abbigliamento cambiò in una camicia di forza nera. I ghoul vennero spazzati via in un attimo e i colossi non rimasero in piedi a lungo, stettero ancora in piedi solo i due vampiri che erano pietrificati dalla scena, uno tentò di scappare ma Alucard apparve proprio davanti a lui e lo prese per la gola con una sola mano mentre con l'altra andò al petto, l'antico vampiro sgranò gli occhi e mise la mano dentro il petto dell'immondizia e gli strappò il cuore che ancora batteva e strinse nella mano facendo zampillare il sangue dappertutto e il vampiro divenne polvere.

L'altro era rimasto immobile, pietrificato dalla orribile scena credendo che Alucard avrebbe segnato a lui lo stesso destino. Alucard si leccò le mani e il volto grondanti di sangue e lo sputò lontano.

"Questo sangue non è degno di essere bevuto, che porcheria". Alucard ruggì e si voltò verso l'altro vampiro che all'improvviso si mise a ridere.

Alucard si trasformò in lupo e azzannò il vampiro, divorando braccia e gambe.

"Cosa c'è di tanto divertente, inutile finto vampiro" Alucard chiese divertito, non credeva di trovare uno stupido vampiro che ridesse prima di morire.

"Inutile? No affatto, sono stato molto utile tenendoti impegnato qui a combattere con il mio amico, solo che lui non ha avuto il fegato di continuare per questo ha provato a scappare. Puoi anche uccidermi, ma la tua nascente sarà comunque nostra! Tu non potrai far nul-". Il vampiro non riuscì a dire di più che sentì le zanne di Alucard affondare nel suo collo e privarlo della sua insulsa esistenza. Alucard sgranò gli occhi dal terrore quando vide i alcuni ricordi del vampiro nelle sue mani. La poliziotta stava per cadere in una trappola e lui non poteva né raggiungerla con i suoi portali né contattarla, inoltre vide la posizione di colui che interferendo con i suoi poteri, distruggendolo avrebbe raggiunto la ragazza bionda in un attimo.

"Pure il tuo sangue non è degno di essere bevuto, ma almeno mi ha rivelato la posizione dei tuoi compagni".

Alucard ancora trasformato in un lupo e corse verso la direzione del vampiro che bloccava i suoi poteri.

Seras continuò la sua ricerca di ghoul, ma fu delusa perché li aveva ormai distrutti tutti. Si girò indietro per tornare da dove era venuta quando sentì un grido strozzato. La draculina si voltò di scatto verso la direzione dl grido.

"N-no può essere". Seras si trasformò in un lupo e corse velocemente verso il grido, intanto iniziò a piangere. L'incubo che l'aveva tormentata per mesi stava per compiersi.

"No, non succederà".Seras ringhiò e corse più veloce.

Vladimir continuò a piangere, aveva paura di quel posto. Smise di piangere per provare a muoversi, ma venne subito afferrato da una mano enorme.

"Tu che ci fai qui, succulento bocconcino?". Un enorme vampiro gli chiese leccandosi le labbra.

Vladimir si dimenò dalla mano per liberarsi, ma la stretta era troppo forte. L'enorme vampiro fece un taglietto sulla piccola mano del bambino, che iniziò ad urlare di più per il dolore, e fece per leccarlo ma la sua testa venne scossa da un altro grido ancora più forte e poi seguita da un ululato. Il vampiro capì chi era, ma tentò ancora di leccare il sangue del bambino, ma una forza lo tratteneva. rimise nel suolo appiccicoso il bambino che in quel momento non smetteva di piangere.

"Sei fortunato, oggi sarai la cena perfetta per la nostra futura compagna, non so cosa ti lega a lei, ma è qualcosa di veramente forte. Ti divorerò insieme a Seras Victoria". Il vampiro continuò a parlare e poi scomparve lasciando il bambino da solo.

"Ma . . .". Vladimir tentò di dire qualcosa ma non ci riuscì e si mise di nuovo a piangere disperatamente.

Alucard sentì di nuovo il grido terribile della sua neonata, era quello il richiamo? Quel grido insopportabile di immensa tristezza? L'antico vampiro non si spiegò perché nel profondo del suo animo sentì dissolversi qualcosa e provò un enorme rabbia per quei disgustosi freak che lo tenevano lontano dal suo nascente che in quel momento provava tanto dolore.

Iniziò a rallentare quando intravide una cassetta isolata e all'interno una luce luminosa gialla, probabilmente essa lo bloccava. Ringhiò e ululò, cercò di trasmettere il suo dolore per non poter star accanto a lei. Continuò a correre fino a rompere la porta della cassetta e si trovò davanti al vampiro e uno strano simbolo sul pavimento. Alucard prese di nuovo la sua forma umana e si avvicinò al vampiro. Il freak disse qualcosa di incomprensibile e davanti a sé apparve una barriera, che secondo lui lo avrebbe protetto dal re Senza Vita. Quella barriera non fece che far infuriare di più Alucard che la frantumò con un solo pugno, e il vampiro iniziò a scappare.

"Codardo!". Il vampiro bruno urlò e sfrecciò nella stanza per afferrare dal collo il vampiro e prese dalla sua giacca la sua Casual per sparargli dritto al cuore, il vampiro urlò agonizzante e divenne polvere. Il simbolo in mezzo alla stanza si spense e Alucard sentì di nuovo i suoi poteri tornare a lui.

"Finalmente". Il Re Senza Vita disse ansioso e sparì dentro un portale oscuro. Andò così di fretta che non notò il simbolo sul pavimento cambiare ed illuminarsi di nuovo, e le ceneri dei tre vampiri distrutti si accumularono nella cassetta e vennero avvolti in una cortina di nubi, qualche istante dopo dalle nubi emersero i tre vampiri integri.

"Spero che Marco abbia completato il suo compito, non ho la minima voglia di farmi strappare di nuovo il cuore". Il primo vampiro sconfitto da Alucard abbaiò contro gli altri due.

"Rilassati, Jarrod. Marco non fallirà". L'ultimo vampiro ucciso ripose mentre il secondo si mise a ridacchiare. I tre vampiri si riposarono e aspettarono il loro compagno con la loro futura compagna.

Seras sentì un ululato rauco e comprese che era il suo maestro, dal suo ululato sentì qualcosa come la tristezza, la nostalgia, che sentisse la mancanza di lei?

"Seras Victoria, cosa è più importante il tuo amato Vladimir o interpretare l'ululato di un vampiro folle?". Si disse a se stessa.

La risposta era ovvia: Vladimir. Mentre stava realizzando la risposta, riprese la sua forma umana e fece irruzione dentro una casa, era deserta. Andò avanti fino a trovarsi di fronte ad un'apertura da cui la voce del neonato era fortissima.

"Vladimir!". Lei urlò e si trovò davanti alla scena che non avrebbe mai voluto vedere.

La zona melmosa dove il bambino era adagiato, ma il ghoul non erano lì, dov'erano?

Seras scosse la testa e si avvicinò al piccolo, nello stesso istante due possenti braccia e un petto rigido la catturarono e una lingua biforcuta le leccava il volto. Seras non riuscì a veder il suo rapito e iniziò scalciare e siccome non si spostava, cambiò la sua forma in lupo e scivolò via.

"Seras Victoria, hai un gusto incredibile. Il tuo sangue è magnifico, tu sei magnifica, ti prego di accettare me e i miei compagni, i soli che hanno risposto al tuo richiamo". Un enorme vampiro, alto quasi come Alucard, parlò con voce rauca.

"Cosa? Io non ho chiamato nessuno, dove hai preso quel bambino? Chi sei?".

"Abbiamo ascoltato il tuo dolore, due notti fa, e siamo venuti. Due dei miei compagni stanno uccidendo il tuo padrone, mentre uno sta tenendo bloccati vostri poteri e legami. Quel bambino era già qui quando l'ho trovato e ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere assaggiarne la carne tenere mentre urla per il dolore. Il mio nome è Marco, sono venuto per colmare quel vuoto di solitudine, diverrò uno dei tuoi compagni". Marco disse con orgoglio.

"Tu non sarai un mio compagno, non ne ho bisogno. Dammi il bambino e ti prometto che ti ucciderò all'istante. Nessuno deve permettersi di prendere il mio bambino". Seras ringhiò e allungò le braccia per prendere Vladimir.

"Cosa? Tuo figlio?! Stai scherzando, questo marmocchio è umano, non può essere tuo. Se non verrai con me intenzionalmente, allora ti prenderò con la forza". Marco ringhiò a Seras e corse nella sua direzione.

Seras s'infuriò dopo quella dichiarazione, ma soprattutto nel sapere che Vladimir doveva essere il suo pasto. No, non avrebbe perdonato quel mostro. Schivò con estrema facilità i colpi del mostro e gli dimostrò che era forte abbastanza per distruggerlo. Seras lo prese a pugni, ma quando vide che parava i suoi colpi invocò i suoi artigli e gli ferì le braccia. Marco cadde a terra e si trovò sopra la draculina infuriata, provò a scappare inutilmente ma poi gli balenò un'idea, trovò a forza per schioccare le dite e dall'ombra apparsero dei ghoul che iniziarono a camminare nella direzione del bambino.

"Se non mi lasci, il tuo adorato figlioletto verrà ucciso dai miei servitori, hai capito?". Il maschio le urlò.

Seras alzò lo sguardo verso il bambino e verso i ghoul che gli si avvicinavano affamati. Era troppo identico al sogno. Non poteva morire. Non doveva. La draculina si mise a piangere e fece meno pressione sul maschio sotto di lei.

Marco aveva colto il punto debole della ragazza e lo sfruttò. Quando la draculina non lo tenne più stretto al suolo, le diede una testata e cambiò le loro posizioni. Ora stava lui sopra di lei.

"Ma d'altro canto, se lo lasciassi vivere, tu non mi darai tutta la tua attenzione, io voglio tutto di te. Quindi . . . Ghouls! Divorate il bambino!". Nel momento in cui parlò, la donna sotto di lui urlò, di nuovo quell'urlo.

"Stai tranquillo, mia cara. Presto sarà tutto finito e noi due staremo insieme. Per sempre!". Il vampiro ruggì e iniziò a leccare il corpo di Seras che cercava di liberarsi per salvare il bambino.

Alucard sentì un altro urlo e si affrettò nella direzione. Si ritrovò in una zona melmosa piena di detriti e sangue. Ringhiò ferocemente quando vide la poliziotta sotto le grinfie di un freak, ma notò che lei stava levando le braccia in un'altra parte, lasciando stare il vampiro sopra di lei. Le sue mani andavano nella direzione dove alcuni ghoul si stavano per ammassare e Alucard intravide la forma di un bambino. Ora capì, si ricordò del sogno della draculina che gli aveva raccontato. La zona melmosa, i ghoul e il bambino. Il bambino. Seras voleva salvare il bambino, piangeva per raggiungerlo, per salvarlo. Il bambino continuava a piangere.

Vladimir continuò a piangere, aveva visto la draculina ma non riusciva a muoversi e a peggiore la sua situazione vide che davanti e dietro di lui si stavano avvicinando dei mostri terrificanti. Voleva dire qualcosa ma non riusciva a smettere di piangere, ma quando sentì la madre urlare e i mostri sopra di lui.

"MAMMA!". Il piccolo urlò e sparì nell'oscurità.

Seras sentì il gridò di Vladimir e quando la chiamò, lei impazzì. Scaraventò in aria il vampiro e si trasformò in un lupo e corse verso i ghoul. Gli azzannò senza preoccuparsi che il piccolo era sotto di loro oppure ormai dentro di loro. Pianse lacrime di rabbia e tristezza, non voleva credere a quel che era successo. No, non ci riusciva. Strappò le membra a tutti ghoul facendosi spazio tra di loro, quando si trovo nel mezzo non trovò alcuna traccia del bambino, solo un'enorme macchia di sangue. La lupa sgranò gli occhi davanti alla visione e poi li chiuse. La rabbia bruciava dentro di lei e voleva uscire, troppo a lungo Seras l'aveva soffocata ora non ce la fece più e davanti a lei non vide altro che oscurità.

Marco si rialzò quasi subito dopo essere stato scaraventato in aria, per vedere la ragazza trasformarsi in lupo e farsi spazio tra i ghoul ma d'un tratto, il tempo sembrò essersi fermato, l'aria divenne gelida e irrespirabile, e dalla massa di ghoul si alzò una nube di oscurità che avvolse la vampira. Dal bozzolo uscì un lampo oscuro che tagliò a metà i ghoul rimasti in piedi, il lampo si fermò nello stesso punto in cui la draculina era rimasta e la coltre di nube oscura si diradò e fece rivelare una donna coperta di oscurità e sangue. Tutti i suoi indumenti erano coperti da una membrana di tenebra e i suoi capelli e la sua pelle ricoperta di sangue. La draculina aveva gli occhi chiusi quando sentì il rumore di passi del freak, aprì gli occhi di scatto e mostrò gi occhi pienamente di rosso acceso. Gli occhi di un mostro. Marco rimase pietrificato alla vista del demonio davanti a lui e corse verso l'uscita quando il mostro si voltò verso di lui. Seras sorrise malignamente e si materializzò davanti a Marco che iniziò a balbettare.

"C-cosa s-sei t-tu?". Marco chiese in preda al panico, voleva fuggire dalla bestia davanti a lui.

"Non mi riconosci più, caro compagno? Sono la tua dolce compagna". Seras socchiuse gli occhi con un aspetto innocente e si avvicinò al maschio.

"F-ferma, non t-ti av-avvic-cinare". Marco continuò a balbettare quando la femmina davanti a lui avvolse le sue mani dietro al collo e iniziò a leccare il suo collo e il mento.

Marco smise di tremare e provò una sensazione piacevole da ciò che la vampira gli faceva, prese coraggio e avvolse le sue braccia dietro la sua schiena minuta e se ne pentì amaramente. In un lampo il demone gli mozzò le braccia e lo morse per prosciugarlo del tutto.

"No . . .". Marco tentò di formulare una frase ma riuscì a dire solo quello che divenne polvere l'istante dopo, tra le braccia di Seras.

Seras si mise a ridere sardonicamente quando il vampiro divenne cenere, ella le raccolse tutte e con lo schiocco delle dita, la polvere venne invasa dal fuoco riducendole in nulla.

"I freak dovrebbero essere ciò che sono. Niente!". La ragazza indemoniata ruggì tra i denti stropicciandosi le mani e poi andò lentamente nella direzione della massa dei ghoul. Spazzò via tutti i resti dei ghoul dalla macchia di sangue in mezzo, il demone pianse e urlò verso il cielo.

Alucard fece da spettatore per tutto il tempo e rimase sbalordito nel vedere il demone della sua neonata, ma qualcosa gli disse che qualcosa non andava bene. Notò che Seras si era posta davanti al mucchio dei ghoul che spazzò via con la sola forza del pensiero, lì, la vide piangere e poi urlare di nuovo verso il cielo, l'antico vampiro si avvicino a lei, ma questa sembrò non badare alla sua presenza. Quando smise di urlare si prostrò per terra leccando una macchia di sangue mentre si tirava su, disse delle parole disconnesse.

" Piccolo . . . chiesa . . .mio . . .Vlad". il demone pianse di più e strofinò il volto contro la macchia.

"Poliziotta, cosa stai facendo? Dobbiamo tornare al maniero". Alucard le disse guardandola cautamente. Ma curioso dopo che pronunciò quel nome.

"Il . . . mio . . . Vlad . . .". Seras continuò a strofinare il volto contro il sangue, ma appena sentì la voce del suo padrone, iniziò a ringhiare.

"Tu . . . vattene . . . via . . . lasciami . . . Vlad". Si mise a sedere di fianco alla macchia, che continuò a strofinare con il palmo della mano.

"Dobbiamo andare". Alucard ringhiò e si avvicinò per prenderla. L'afferrò per un braccio, ma venne mozzato subito da un viticcio oscuro che provenne dall'abito della draculina.

"Vattene!". La femmina sibilò velenosamente.

Alucard rigenerò il suo braccio e ridacchiò, continuò ad avvicinarsi anche se la vampira lo feriva. Fu proprio sopra di lei e la prese per la vita.

"Mai". Alucard le disse facendole le fusa e guardandola negli occhi, iniziò a sollevarla. Il demone s'irrigidì e gli balenò un'idea, avvicinò il suo corpo contro quel del maschio e iniziò a leccare sotto il mento dell'altro.

Alucard rimase interdetto quando vide la vampira di fronte a se, avvicinarsi e leccargli il collo, tremò per un attimo sotto il tocco di quella lingua seducente e a quegli occhi pieni di lussuria e furia, la ragazza aveva fatto lo stesso con il freak. Alucard sorrise e strinse di più la presa sulla vita, poteva ferirlo quanto voleva ma lui non avrebbe lasciato la presa, era anche molto eccitato da quel momento, ma non poteva perdere il controllo, la femmina si avvicinò al suo orecchio.

"Lasciami andare". Il demone ruggì all'orecchio dell'anziano vampiro e tentò di liberarsi dalla stretta, ma non riuscendo si voltò verso la macchia e si afferrò al terreno con le mani.

"Vlad . . . no, Vlad . . . non ti . . . lascio". Seras iniziò a dire e pianse ancora.

Alucard si stancò di quella scena ed iniziò a trascinarla anche quando la femmina gli diceva di no.

"Poliziotta, sono stanco di questa scenata, molla la presa o ti farò del male". Alucard mormorò freddamente e continuò a trascinarla.

Il demone continuò a ringhiare e si volto verso il vampiro più alto.

"Mai!". Ruggì.

"Il bambino è morto!". Alucard urlò e la draculina si mise ad urlare di nuovo, rimase congelato da quell'urlo di nuovo.

"No . . . No!". Il demone gli urlò e attaccò l'anziano vampiro che era ancora congelato.

Lasciò la presa sul terreno e si trasformò in lupo e cominciò a sbranare il maschio che si mise a ridere.

"A mali estremi, estremi rimedi". Alucard disse e si trasformò a sua volta in un enorme lupo, prese la ricorsa contra la lupa bianca che rimase immobile sopra la macchia di sangue.

Seras respinse tutti gli attacchi del suo maestro fino a quando quest'ultimo invocò i suoi viticci oscuri e afferrò alle spalle la ragazza che continuò a dimenarsi e riprese le sue sembianze umane.

Alucard ,le si avvicinò quando si calmò , riprese la sua forma umana come lei.

" _Vlad . . . Vlad . . . . Vlad . . . Vlad"._ Alucard sentì ripetere quel nome nella testa della ragazza fino a che le ombre sul suo corpo scomparvero e prese il suo abbigliamento normale.

"Non dovevi . . . lasciarmi". Seras disse e perse conoscenza.

Alucard la prese in stile da sposa e varcò uno dei suoi portali.

"Perché continui a ripetere il mio nome, poliziotta?". Alucard disse rivolto al viso addormentato del vampiro fra le sue braccia.

Quando i due vampiri scomparvero, i residui di Marco iniziarono a ricomporsi in cenere e volarono verso la cassetta dove i suoi compagni lo aspettavano.

Le ceneri vennero avvolte dentro una cortina di nube mentre gli altri tre vampiri discutevano.

"Marco ha fallito, sapevo che non doveva fidarci di lui. Guardate come è ridotto? Non vale nulla". Jarrod sputò in direzione del vampiro che si stava rigenerando.

"Marco avrai una buona spiegazione per il tuo fallimento, vero?". Il vampiro che fin da prima era rimasto in silenzio parlò.

"Stai zitto, James! Tu non hai visto Seras, si è indemoniata quando ho ordinato ai miei ghoul di uccidere un bambino". Marco abbaiò contro James che ringhiò in risposta.

"Quale bambino?". Jarrod chiese e Marco gli abbaiò contro."Un bambino, lo visto nella zona della nostra trappola, piangeva e così mi sono detto ' perché non offro un bocconcino alla mia nuova compagna?', ho voluto assaggiare il suo sangue quando ho sentito di nuovo il richiamo e poi un ululato. Una forza nella mia testa mi impediva di bere il sangue del bambino, possibile che quei due avessero un legame, Russell?". Marco si rivolse al vampiro che aveva bloccato i poteri di Alucard e di Seras.

"Forse. Non hai visto da dove è venuto? I ghoul lo avrebbero mangiato se fosse stato già al villaggio". Russell rispose.

"Fammi pensare . . . credo di aver visto un portale prima di sentir piangere il marmocchio, ma ho pensato fosse la mia immaginazione". Marco rispose.

"Allora non era la tua immaginazione, il bambino è venuto dal portale, ma gli unici a saper aprire quelli siamo io, Alucard e Seras, è impo-". Russell venne fermato da Marco che si mise a parlare.

"Ora ricordo, la puttana ha detto che era il suo bambino, io ho scagliato i ghoul contro quello e lei si è incazzata".

"Assurdo, i vampiri non tengono umani a meno che non si nutrano di loro". Russell ragionò a voce alta.

"Quando le ho detto che era la sua cena mi ha sbattuto in aria". Marco disse ridacchiando, anche se l'aveva massacrato era riuscito ad assaporare la sua pelle e gli venne in mente il momento in cui l'aveva ucciso quando si strofinava su di lui e gli leccava il collo. Russell sgranò gli occhi, aveva capito.

"Forse voi non sapete, ma si dice che esistano alcuni vampiri femmina che dopo la trasformazione mantengano le loro emozioni e queste si amplificano, cioè un vampiro normale e puro è una creatura insidiosa e senza emozioni. Queste femmine vampiro sono molto rare e solo i vampiri maschi più potenti hanno loro come compagne, infatti si dice che siano le uniche ad avere una piccola possibilità di poter dare alla luce altri vampiri, ma fino adesso nessuno ha mai visto o sentito voci sulle prole, questa informazione potrebbe essere solo una leggenda, ma se fosse vera. Il richiamo che abbiamo sentito, non è che il lamento di una vampira di questo genere che ha bisogno di un compagno per procreare. Se Seras diventerà la nostra compagna, noi potremo avere dei figli, ma vi immaginate quanto siamo fortunati? Dobbiamo stare attenti che Alucard non lo sappia, se si accoppiasse con Seras e riesce a metterla incinta, potrebbero nascere dei mostri identici a lui, sarebbe l'apocalisse. Un'altra particolarità di queste femmine è che loro sanno già chi sia il loro compagno, il sangue fa avvicinare il prescelto a loro, quindi se noi la vogliamo dobbiamo prenderla con la forza, non c'è altra soluzione". Russell spiegò, era eccitato nel sapere che la sua futura compagna era una creatura rara.

"Non credo alle mie orecchie, ma c'è un problema. Come facciamo ad uccidere Alucard? Io e Jarrod ci abbiamo provato, ma questo è fortissimo. Se vogliamo Seras, dobbiamo escogitare un piano. Marco tu hai qualche idea?". I tre vampiri si girarono verso Marco che era ancora imbambolato al ricordo della ragazza.

"Marco!". James, Jarrod e Russell urlarono all'unisono.

"Eh? Ah si un piano . . . aspettate . . . se creassimo un'altro esercito di ghoul? Cioè un vero esercito". Marco propose.

"Cos'hai in mente? Hai visto come hanno ridotto i ghoul e i mostri che abbiamo creato? Nessuno è rimasto in piedi". Russell fece notare all'altro vampiro, quei mostri gli aveva creati lui con la sua magia ed era stato molto difficile.

"Si, ma siamo stati solo in quattro e per giunta . . . non siamo veri puro sangue come te. Dobbiamo reclutare quelli puri, lo so che sono delle bestie, ma che possiamo fare? Poi creiamo altri ghoul e Russell li trasformerà in mostri. Quando i puri uccideranno Alucard, noi li uccideremo e prederemo Seras. Che ne pensate?". Marco era convinto del suo piano. James e Jerrod annuirono mentre Jarrod era pensieroso.

"Creare quei mostri è molto faticoso proprio per questo motivo non sono riuscito a trasmettere tutta la vostra potenza nei primi vostri corpi , ma la tua idea sembra buona e ci sto anch'io. Ti avviso che per creare quei mostri mi ci vorrà molto tempo, quanti ghoul hai intenzione di trasformare?". Russell domandò.

"Tutti quelli che riusciamo a creare". Marco rispose serio.

"Cosa?! Mi ci vorrà un sacco di tempo, solo per trasformare una decina di ghoul mi ci sono volute due settimane. E poi qui in Inghilterra abbiamo sterminato tutti i villaggi spaesati, restano solo le grandi città che di sicuro sono sorvegliate, dove vuoi prendere tutti gli umani che ci servono?"

"In America, ho un vecchio amico che potrà darci una mano. Lì non possono raggiungerci e trovare un mezzo di trasporto sarà facile. L'unico problema è il tempo che ci impiegherai tu per creare i mostri, voglio avere almeno dieci mila di quei mostri". Marco concluse e i vampiri al suo fianco spalancarono la bocca, ma Russell si ricompose e pensò.

"Vent'anni circa, almeno avremo il tempo di addestrarli come si deve e saremo pronti per l'attacco". Russell rispose e gli altri due vampiri rimasti in silenzio spalancarono gli occhi.

"Per me va bene, quindi tra vent'anni ritorneremo a prendere Seras Victoria". Marco sorrise e lo fece anche Russell.

"M-ma siete impazziti? Vent'anni? Alucard potrebbe prendere Seras come sua compagna . . .". James replicò e Jarrod gli rispose con un ghigno sul viso.

"E allora? Noi gliela ruberemo e lo faremo soffrire per averla presa prima di noi, siamo noi i suoi veri compagni, e non lui". Jarrod ridacchiò e anche gli altri vampiri si unirono a lui. I quattro vampiri lasciarono la piccola abitazione si diressero verso la loro prossima meta. L'America.

Cerberus si alzò di scattò quando sentì la presenza di qualcuno nella stanza del suo padrone e l'aura di lui nella camera di Seras.

"_Tara, svegliati"._ Il segugio nero sbatté il muso contro la mandibola di quello bianco che lentamente aprì gli occhi.

"_Che c'è? Sono stanca"._ Tara mormorò e richiuse gli occhi, ma l'altro continuò sbattere il muso contro il suo.

"_I nostri padroni sono tornati, c'è qualcosa di strano. Vai dalla tua padrona_". Il maschio spiegò e la femmina si alzò in un lampo.

"_Cosa? Ora vado"._ Tara concluse e corse verso la stanza di Seras.

Alucard si teletrasportò nella camera della draculina e la mise all'interno della bara. Lei stava dormendo. Alucard la continuò a guardarla e allungò la mano guantata per asciugare le lacrime che scorrevano sul suo viso angelico.

"Seras . . . io". Alucard stette per dire qualcosa d'importante quando un segugio bianco spalancò la porta, che appena vide Alucard mettere le mani addosso alla sua padrona iniziò a ringhiare e cambiò il suo manto in nero.

Alucard ridacchiò e chiuse la bara, aprì un altro portale, ma prima di varcarlo.

"Abbia cura di lei, è distrutta. Appena si sveglierà consolala". Alucard passò il varco senza guardare il mastino che gli ringhiava contro.

Cerberus guardò intorno alla stanza, aveva fiutato una presenza, e l'avrebbe trovata. Camminò verso la bara del suo padrone che stranamente era aperta e spalancò gli occhi a causa di quel che vide all'interno. Dentro la bara c'era un bambino che piagnucolava in silenzio, il piccolo vide l'enorme muso del cane e lo afferrò, scambiandolo per il muso di Tara. Il segugio nero si spaventò e fece volare in aria il piccolo che iniziò a piangere forte, il cane sconvolto corse verso il punto in cui sarebbe caduto il piccolo che appena lo ebbe di mira saltò e l'avrebbe afferrato se il suo padrone non si fosse messo in mezzo.

Alucard sentì il piccolo urlare appena entrò nella sua stanza e lo vide a mezz'aria mentre Cerberus stava per afferrarlo con le fauci, si mise in mezzo e lo prese al volo con una mano mentre con l'altra prese il segugio per la gola.

"Silenzio". Alucard mormorò al bimbo tra le sue braccia che tacque all'istante per la paura.

Cerberus rimase a bocca aperta quando vide il suo padrone cullare il piccolo e lasciare la presa sul suo collo.

"Perché stava in aria?". Il vampiro chiese al cane, voltandosi facendo vedere i suoi occhi pieni di rabbia

"_C-chiedo perdono, padrone. Ho sentito una presenza nella vostra camera e sono venuto a controllare, poi ho sentito degli strani rumori che proveniva dalla vostra bara e ho visto lui, costui mi ha afferrato per il muso e io per l'improvvisa azione lo fatto andare in aria, stavo per prenderlo ma siete arrivati prima voi, padrone"._ Il segugio rispose, il suo padrone l'avrebbe torturato se non avesse risposto.

Alucard ascoltò il suo segugio, ma badò di più al piccolo nelle sue braccia che stranamente non aveva più paura di lui, e guardò da cima a fondo il bambino e notò una piccola ferita nel palmo della mano.

"Sei stato tu a causarli questo taglietto?". Il feroce vampiro ringhiò contro il cane che indietreggio.

"No_, padrone. È solo un graffio, perché ti preoccupi tanto?_". Invece di ricevere una risposta, Cerberus si trovò scaraventato contro un muro e il bambino si mise a piangere di nuovo.

"Non sono cose che ti riguardano . . . . shhh, è stato un cane cattivo, non volevo spaventarti". Alucard concluse dolcemente.

Il piccolo disse qualcosa di incomprensibile e se ne reso conto, allora uso il pensiero per comunicare con il vampiro di fronte a lui.

"_Mamma . . ."._ Vladimir disse nella mente mentre il vampiro sgranò gli occhi e capì perché la sua draculina era così disperata.

"Piccolo, io non sono la tua mamma. Ma a quanto sento, ti ha insegnato bene a comunicare con i vampiri e a farti dormire di giorno, sembri proprio un vampiro". Alucard ridacchiò e il piccolo gli mostrò alcuni suoi ricordi, dove Seras gli dava da mangiare e lo faceva dormire, insistendo su quei due bisogni.

"Io non ho cibo umano da darti, ma posso offrirti una piccola goccia del mio sangue per tenerti sazio". Alucard passò un dito tra le sue zanne per procurarsi un piccolo taglio. Portò il dito sopra il volto del bambino e fece cadere una goccia poi tolse la mano per vedere la reazione del bambino, che succhiò il sangue in bocca e si dimenò dalle braccia per la felicità. L'antico vampiro ridacchio.

"Credevo che il mio sangue piacesse solo a quelli della mia specie, i tuoi simili lo disgustano, e strano che tu sia contento, ti piace un sapore molto raro. Sei forte". Il piccolo accarezzò il volto del vampiro enorme senza paura e quest'ultimo si mise a ridere. Era vero gli esseri umani detestavano il suo sangue, ma quello era molto nutriente. Si ricordo quando Integra era giovane e per curiosità volle provare il suo sangue, le disgustò ma per due giorni non tocco da mangiare.

"Che coraggio, nessuna ha mai osato toccarmi in questi ultimi due secoli. Ma adesso basta, tu dovresti già essere a letto, se non vuoi che il 'papà' della tua 'mamma' ti morda per essere un bambino disubbidiente. Dormi . . .". Alucard mormorò al bambino che ubbidì all'istante, ma invece di tenere le braccia vicino al suo corpicino, si attaccò al cappotto rosso del vampiro e disse una parola prima di cadere addormentato.

"_Papà . . ."_ . Vladimir mormorò prima di dormire e non vide le due sfere rosse su di lui ampliarsi per lo stupore e ridacchiare. Il vampiro fece un sorrisetto ma diventò una smorfia appena sentì ringhiare il suo segugio.

Cerberus si rialzò ringhiando quando incrociò gli occhi del suo padrone pieni di una furia terribile, infine uggiolò.

"_Padrone, se me lo permetti, io vorrei riposare"._ Voleva riposare quella notte con Tara e la breve discussione con Alucard, lo avevano indebolito.

"Non te lo permetto". Alucard sibilò mentre posò il piccolo in un angolo dentro la sua bara, togliendo le piccole mani dal suo cappotto, e ricevette un piccolo mugolio di protesta.

"_Posso sapere il perché, Padrone?"._ Il mastino chiese con prudenza.

"Perché dovrai stare di guardia a questo bambino durante il giorno e guai se al mio risveglio il piccolo piange oppure è ferito a causa delle tue zanne, te le strappo una per una, sono stato chiaro?". Alucard disse sistemando se stesso dentro la bara accanto al piccolo.

"_Si, padrone_". Cerberus rispose senza indugiare.

"Bene" Alucard ribatté e si addormentò.

Cerberus era infuriato, a causa di quel dannato bambino umano non avrebbe potuto riposare, ma subito gli vennero dei dubbi. Ricordò la conversazione con Tara in particolare quando gli parlò di un bambino umano.

"_Che_ _sia questo il famoso bambino, Vladimir?"._ Il cane chiese a se stesso.

La notte dopo

Seras era avvolta nell'oscurità quando riaprì gli occhi. Tentò di muoversi, ma il corpo era tutto dolente.

"Dove sono?"

Dal buio apparve una luce che divenne immensa. Seras chiuse gli occhi per la luce intensa e quando si abituò alla luce, la tristezza riempì il suo corpo.

Dalla luce apparve la scena in cui Marco le stava sopra mentre i ghoul erano sopra di Vladimir, come nel suo incubo.

"No . . .". Seras iniziò a dire.

La luce divenne rossa e cambiò scena, era lei che stava massacrando i ghoul quando ebbe finito si materializzò davanti al freak dandogli un aspetto pacifico e all'improvviso gli mozzò le braccia e poi lo prosciugò fino a che diventasse polvere.

"No . .".

Un'altra scena si mostrò dove Seras era aggrappata saldamente al terreno vicino a una macchia di sangue, quello dovevo essere il sangue di . . . Vladimir.

"No!". Seras pianse e si ritrovò nella sua bara.

"Vladimir?". La draculina domandò, preoccupata. Cercò il bambino nella bara, ma non c'era.

"Vladimir?!". Uscì dalla bara per incontrare il volto sorpreso del vecchio maggiordomo con il secchio di ghiaccio quasi appoggiato sul tavolo.

"Vladimir?". Walter ripeté.

"_Merda, ora che dico?". _La draculina chiese a se stessa.

"Eh, scusa Walter, stavo parlando con Tara riguardo il nome se le sarebbe andato bene se fosse stato un maschio . . . ecco … non ho sentito la risposta e allora . . . l'ho ripetuto ad alta voce . . .". La ragazza mentì pregando che il vecchio signore creda alla sue parole.

Walter capì che mentiva, ma sicuramente ci sarà stata una ragione, e non disse nulla.

"Va bene, vi siete svegliata di nuovo molto presto, signorina, un 'altro incubo?". Walter chiese per cambiare discorso.

"S-si . . .". Seras rispose abbassando il capo, non voleva far vedere al maggiordomo i suoi occhi lucidi.

"Si rilassi, signorina. È stato solo un incubo. Per non disturbarla più, la avviso che stasera tu e Alucard dovete ripulire un vecchio ospedale in una piccola cittadella, molto vicino al villaggio che avete ripulito ieri sera". Mentre Walter parlò, prese la cartina in cui aveva segnato i villaggi distrutti dai vampiri e indicò una cittadella con un dito.

"Va bene, grazie Walter". La draculina lo ringraziò con il volto ancora abbassato.

Walter uscì dalla camera, lasciando la vampira da sola.

Appena sentì battere la porta, Seras si mise a piangere, ma la porta si riaprì di nuovo ed entrò Tara, che stava cercando Cerberus senza trovare traccia. Il segugio non sapeva che l'altro aveva avuto un compito molto importante durante il giorno.

"_Seras . . ."._ Tara volle parlare, ma la padrona si girò verso di lei e la guardò con rabbia.

"Dovevi proteggerlo, perché non sei tornata indietro quando non l'hai trovato qui? È colpa tua!". Seras le urlò e si avvicinò.

"_Io volevo ritornare, ma non ho potuto". _Tara tentò di ribattere indietreggiando verso la porta.

"Perché?". La draculina chiese con rabbia, stava perdendo il controllo

"_Qualcuno ha bloccato i portali e non sono riuscita nemmeno ad avvisarti_". Tara continuò e aprì la porta la porta con i suoi poteri, sentiva la rabbia della padrona espandersi, per scappare.

Seras stava per picchiare la lupa quando una risata chiamò la sua attenzione, sentiva la presenza del suo padrone e quella di qualcun altro.

"Oh poliziotta, perché te la prendi tanto con il tuo segugio? Non ha fatto nulla di male". Alucard parlò e sorrise come la draculina non si era ancora girata mentre il segugio bianco rimase pietrificata sia perché dalla porta entrò quello nero e sia perché non credeva a ciò che vide fluttuare tra le mani di Alucard.

"Taci, Maestro. Questo non è affar tuo". Seras continuò ad avanzare verso Tara con la mano serrata in pugno.

Tara volle scappare ma dietro di se, sentì il calore di un'altra pelliccia.

"_Tara, stai ferma. Dì alla tua padrona di guardare Alucard. Anche tu ne rimarresti ammaliata"._ Cerberus le parlò ed ella obbedì rimase immobile a vedere ciò che stava fluttuando. _"Appena la tua padrona si girerà, noi dobbiamo andarcene e non dovremo entrare nella stanza fino a quando te lo dico. Fidati di me"._ E la lupa obbedì.

Tara si rivolse alla sua padrona infuriata.

"_Seras . . . guarda"._ Il mastino indicò dietro verso Alucard.

"Poliziotta . . ." Alucard intervenne con un sorriso sul volto.

"Che cosa vuoi?". Seras scattò indietro per rimanere rigida alla vista del suo padrone mentre i due mastini uscirono dalla stanza, lasciando soli i vampiri.

"Non credevo che fossi così brava a nascondere le cose, soprattutto a me. Dovevo capirlo dal tuo atteggiamento troppo riservato, ma poliziotta non pensavo che fossi così malvagia da tenere un bambino così piccolo come spuntino". L'antico vampiro parlo con il tono beffardo facendo volteggiare in aria il bambino ancora addormentato.

"M-a come è possibile . . . ricordo i ghoul . . . il sangue . . ." Seras iniziò a piangere mentre si avvicinò al suo padrone e al bambino, non ascoltò le parole di Alucard.

"Non ti avvicinare" Alucard le ordinò mentre lei pianse "abbiamo fatto una scommessa ieri sera e tu hai perso, ora mi prenderò ciò che mi aspetta. Sai è da secoli che non bevo il sangue innocente dei bambini". Alucard prese il bimbo fra le braccia e lo portò vicino alle sue zanne.

Seras presa dalla paura da quello che ha detto, si pietrificò ma quando vide il bambino vicino le zanne del vampiro.

"No!". Seras corse verso Alucard e tentò di afferrare il bambino.

Alucard sorrise come vide la sua nascente caricare verso di lui, gettò il bambino in aria che iniziò a piangere, e poi verso l'alto.

Seras saltò in aria quando vide il vampiro antico gettare il piccolo in aria e riuscì ad afferrarlo.

Vladimir si mise a piangere per il risveglio improvviso, ma appena sentì di essere afferrato chiuse gli occhi, credendo che fosse il mostro del villaggio.

"_Vladimir . ._ .". il piccolo sentì una voce riecheggiare nella mente e riconobbe la persona. Aprì gli occhi e vide la draculina, che piangeva, sorridergli. Lui si mise a piangere quando vide la madre piangere, non gli piaceva che piangesse.

"Shhh . . . è tutto a posto, adesso. Non piangere". Seras gli disse cullandolo e strofinandolo con il volto.

Il piccolo si guardò a torno per incontrare altri due occhi rossi, simili a quelli della draculina. Si dimenò dalle braccia della ragazza sporgendosi verso Alucard.

Alucard guardò con attenzione la scena della draculina con il piccolo. Fece un mezzo sorriso, era commovente, ma ebbe un sussulto quando vide che il piccolo guardava nella sua direzione e si sporse dalla draculina per allungare le braccia verso di lui. Voleva che lo tenesse in braccio lui e ridacchiò.

"Devi chiedere prima il permesso alla tua mamma" Alucard gli disse indicando la draculina che lo guardava con sospetto.

Vladimir si riaccomodò nelle braccia di Seras e le inviò i suoi ricordi di ieri sera, dove il vampiro rosso lo cullava.

"Mamma . . .". Il piccolo ripeté e accarezzò il volto della sua mamma.

Seras spalancò gli occhi a causa della visione. Il suo maestro, vampiro sanguinoso e psicopatico, cullare un bambino? Era assurdo, ma Vladimir voleva essere nelle sue braccia e lei non poteva dirgli di no. Si avvicinò con cautela al vampiro oscuro e gli porse il bambino.

Il bruno vampiro rise un po' come la draculina non si fidava di lui, ma infine gli porse il bambino che era ansioso di stare nelle sue braccia. Lo prese con delicatezza e lo accomodo con cura sul suo petto, cullandolo.

"Sono un vampiro molto cattivo e vuoi che sia proprio io a tenerti in braccio?". Alucard gli mostrò le zanne, credendo che il piccolo si sarebbe spaventato, ma ottenne la reazione opposta. Il piccolo si mise a ridere e batte la mano contro il suo naso e lui ringhiò scherzosamente, ma l'umano non aveva paura.

" wawa". Vladimir tentò di dire la parola che disse ieri sera, ma non ci riuscì. Alucard fece una smorfia, ma in realtà era leggermente contento nel sentire il tentativo del bambino per chiamarlo papà, quella parola gli portarono alla mente alcuni ricordi, ma soprattutto una conversazione fatta due secoli prima quando stava con sua ultima sposa, e si rattristò.

"C-chiedo scusa, padrone". Seras disse prendendo il bambino, ma l'altro lo tenne stretto a se.

"Per cosa? Per avermi battuto il naso con la mano? Stai un po' calma, mamma iperprotettiva" . Alucard la prese in giro mostrandole un sorriso a trentadue denti.

"Io non sono iperprotettiva, ma prudente. Sapendo che razza di persona sei, ho dovuto tenerlo nascosto". Seras gli abbaiò contro offesa, ma il vampiro alto si mise a ridere. Il bambino si dimenò dalle lunghe braccia del vampiro dei capelli scuri, voleva scendere giù, e lo lasciò fare.

Appena a terra Vladimir si mise a quattro zampe, ma non gattonò, e si tenne forte con i piedi ma ricadde di nuovo a quattro zampe.

Alucard intuì cosa voleva fare il piccolo e usò i suoi viticci oscuri per aiutarlo, ma dovette lanciare uno sguardo gelido alla draculina, che non aveva capito, perché voleva prenderlo in braccio.

Il bimbo sentì dietro di se alcuni filamenti aiutarlo ad alzarsi, si appoggiò su di essi e fece un piccolo passo verso Seras.

La giovane draculina pensò che il vampiro anziano gli avrebbe fatto del male, ma comprese le sue vere intenzioni quando vide Vladimir appoggiarsi ai suoi viticci per alzarsi e fare un passo.

"Vladimir . . .". Seras mormorò e il piccolo si voltò verso di lei, la draculina aveva gli occhi su di lui e non notò che anche il vampiro si voltò verso di lei.

Sentendosi chiamare il piccolino si mise a camminare lentamente appoggiandosi ogni tanto al viticcio nero. Quando arrivò da Seras non si fece prendere in braccio e si voltò verso l'altro vampiro, che rimase a guardare i suoi sforzi con un sorrisetto sul volto, e, stavolta pronunciò la parola che tanto desiderava dire.

"Papà!". Il bimbo gridò in felicità e si mise camminare verso il suo 'papà' che era rimasto immobilizzato. Alucard diede un'occhiata alla draculina che era rimasta a bocca aperta e col viso tutto rosso per la vergogna.

"Io, padre? Non posso essere lui, mamma e papà non hanno fatto niente". Alucard disse e scoppiò in una risata assordante.

"Maestro!". Seras urlò al suo maestro, aveva capito cosa intendeva dire. Il solo pensiero di fare ciò che Alucard ha detto implicitamente al bambino, la fece rabbrividire e diventare più rossa di prima.

Vladimir non afferrò il concetto sporco di Alucard e si mise fra le sue braccia continuandolo a chiamare 'papà' mentre questo ridacchiava.

"Non fare scenate, poliziotta. Non sono così cattivo a letto. Sarò gentile con te, la prima volta. E poi se devo fare da padre ad un bambino devo aver qualche tipo di legame con la sua mamma". Alucard la prese in giro e la guardò leccandosi le labbra e vide la ragazza morire nella vergogna.

"N-no, grazie. Non intendo essere un giocattolo usa e getta di un vampiro come te. Tu non potrai mai essere suo padre, e sono sicurissima che non saresti in grado a causa della tua indole". Seras disse con tutta la rabbia che riuscì a trovare.

"Pensi di conoscermi, Seras? Dimmi che cosa sai di me? Sono molto curioso". Alucard ribatté aprendo un varco oscuro e infilò dentro il piccolo, facendo arrabbiare la ragazza. Le parole della poliziotta sembrarono penetrare nel suo cuore ormai morto da secoli, ma non solo per quello c'era sempre stato un ricordo che lo tormentava e quelle parole lo fecero innervosire.

"Maledetto, dove l'hai mandato? Vuoi davvero sapere cosa penso di te? Va bene ,sei un vampiro bastardo, freddo, malvagio, arrogante, burlone, psicopatico, assetato di sangue e per giunta maniaco; da quando mi hai portato qui non ti ho mai visto affettuoso, delicato e gentile come sei adesso con il bambino. Ora dimmi dove l'hai mandato?". Seras disse tutto quello che pensava in preda alla preoccupazione, ma si arrabbiò quando Alucard si mise a ridere.

"Poliziotta, perché sei così agitata? Si, sono tutto quello che hai detto, ma c'è una ragione. Il mio stato mi ha costretto ad essere un assassino spietato, quando ero un umano c'erano altre ragioni, ma questo non ti riguarda, so cosa significa ciò che provi perché ho sentito anch'io. Tu non sai nulla di me, nulla! L'ho mandato nella mia stanza a giocare con i nostri segugi. Ora tocca a me a dire cosa penso su di te. Sei infantile e disobbediente. Da quando ti ho portato qui, hai sempre avuto paura di me, non hai mai bevuto sangue perché avevi paura di perdere la tua umanità, paura di perdere le tue emozioni. Che stupidaggini, ma . . . ". Alucard fisso la draculina socchiudendo gli occhi e alleggerendo il timbro della sua voce, qualcosa dentro di lui gli diceva che non doveva farla soffrire. " . . .dopo questo mi rendo conto di aver sbagliato, sei un vampiro capace e determinato. Hai accettato di accudire un umano, nella tana di un vampiro, tenendolo nascosto e proteggendolo ad ogni costo. Sei coraggiosa, non ne dubito". Alucard terminò e sorrise come la sua nascente divenne rossa per l'imbarazzo. Il vampiro oscuro si avvicino al tavolo dove si era seduta Seras e le bisbigliò all'orecchio.

"Cambiando discorso. Giusto, la scommessa, hai perso. Stasera rimarrai senza pasto, grazie per il pasto, poliziotta". Alucard la prese in giro e afferrò il pacchetto di sangue sul tavolo e si appoggio su di esso.

Seras era incredula per il discorso del suo maestro, non l'aveva mai elogiata, ed era strano. Si sedette su una sedia guardando il suo maestro appoggiato sul tavolo mentre affondava i suoi denti dentro il pacchetto, cercò di non badare al pacchetto e lo guardo. Notò che non aveva addosso i suoi occhiali, il suo cappotto rosso e il corpetto nero, non l'aveva mai visto senza.

Alucard sentì gli occhi della ragazza sul suo corpo e gli s'illuminarono gli occhi quando vide nelle piccole sfere rosse un luccichio strano, il desiderio. Ridacchiò un po' e si sporco con qualche goccia di sangue la camicia bianca, passò con le dita verso le gocce e le raccolse con il suo dito indice e lo porse alla draculina.

"Ne vuoi un po', poliziotta?". Le chiese.

Seras era rimasta confusa dalla domanda, avrebbe voluto dire di no, ma era affamata. Si avvicinò verso il guanto del suo maestro e quando gli fu davanti espose la lingua per lambire, ma si sentì bloccata per l'imbarazzo.

Gli occhi di Alucard si fecero enormi quando vide la lingua della ragazza verso il suo dito e ridacchiò appena quando si fermò con il volto in fiamme. Appoggio il dito contro la lingua che iniziò a leccarlo.

Seras sentì improvvisamente il contatto della lingua con il dito di Alucard, sentì l'eccitazione nel suo basso ventre ed iniziò a leccare il dito. Guardò negli occhi del vampiro antico per vedere la sua reazione e vide le sue sfere di un color rosso acceso, abbassò lo sguardo per l'imbarazzo quando notò verso il basso della camicia bianca proprio in mezzo ai pantaloni una sporgenza. Spalancò gli occhi quando vide che il suo padrone era eccitato, sarà a causa del suo leccare il suo dito?

Alucard sorrise di più quando vide la femmina spalancare gli occhi fissando qualcosa sotto di lui.

"Perché mi guardi in quel modo, poliziotta? Hai visto qualcosa che ti interessa?". Alucard le chiese sorridendo maliziosamente, forse quella sera si sarebbe divertito.

La faccia di Seras diventò rossa e tolse la bocca dal dito del suo maestro, ignorando la domanda imbarazzante.

"Padrone, Walter mi ha detto che stasera abbiamo una missione . . .". Seras cambiò discorso.

"Quanta fretta, abbiamo tutta la notte per occuparcene, inoltre devo darti ancora una lezione". Alucard le spiegò e si avvicinò a lei e cercò i suoi occhi.

"Cosa? Ma sei impazzito? Quei ghoul potrebbero uscire dall'edificio e uccidere altri umani . . ." . Lei gli abbaiò ma si irrigidì come Alucard si avvicinò a lei, volle dirgli di stare lontano quando osservò i suoi occhi, c'era ancora una strana luce nei suoi occhi. Era affamato ancora. Seras si alzò per andare verso la porta mentre il suo padrone la seguiva.

Alucard seguì lentamente la ragazza mentre stava andando verso la porta, che non si apriva.

"Cazzo . . .". La draculina imprecò quando la porta non si aprì. Rimase lì un attimo quando sentì il suo maestro dietro di lei mentre appoggiava le mani contro la porta. Proprio come quella notte dopo aver evocato il suo mastino, solo che stavolta era bloccata tra la porta e lui. Si girò e rimase a faccia a faccia con lui.

"Poliziotta, sono ancora affamato . . ."Alucard disse, guardando il collo della ragazza, anche se non gli aveva risposto si avvicinò al suo collo.

Seras non riuscì a parlare e né muoversi nel momento in cui il suo padrone si accostò vicino al suo collo, stava per dire qualcosa quando l'uomo affondò le zanne nel suo collo, lei non fu capace di rimanere in equilibrio e avvolse le braccia al collo del maschio.

Alucard sorseggiò il sangue della ragazza e ne rimase incantato, così buono, non aveva mai provato nulla del genere, a parte la notte in cui l'aveva trasformata. La inchiodò alla porta con il suo corpo quando sentì le sue braccia che avvolgevano il suo collo e strofinò la sua erezione contro il ventre della ragazza.

Seras non giustificò la sensazione magnifica che provava in quel momento, non fece in tempo di soffocare un gemito che il maschio la sollevò in aria e la posò sul tavolo.

Alucard sentì il gemito della ragazza e ne rimase attratto. L'avvolse tra le sue braccia e l'appoggiò contro il tavolo, la bara era troppo piccola per fare quello che voleva. Si staccò da lei con la bocca grondante del suo sangue e sentì un mugolio di protesta.

"E poi se non ti ricordi, mi ha sparato, la mia parte offesa ha bisogno di cure, puoi aiutarmi, Seras?".

Alucard scherzò guardando con gli occhi pieni di lussuria in basso verso la sua erezione enorme. Rimase interdetto quando sentì qualcosa scivolare sotto il suo mento, la lingua della poliziotta, e il collo e di intanto in tanto faceva raschiare le zanne contro la sua pelle facendo uscire qualche rivolo di sangue. Alucard la lasciò fare e si avvicinò a lei, facendo andare avanti e indietro il suo membro sporgente contro il corpo dalla ragazza che gemeva, avrebbe voluto essere dentro di lei subito.

Seras sentì il suo corpo bruciare al contatto che stava avendo con il suo padrone, si sentì ubriaca del suo odore inebriante. In un attimo si ricordò gli eventi del sera prima quando stava lottando contro di lui e si ricordò che lui rabbrividì quando lei gli leccò il collo e il mento. Era imbarazzata per quello che stava facendo, ma dentro di se qualcosa le diede la spinta per provare. Al contatto con la pelle di Alucard non riuscì a trattenersi e lambì collo e mento, non avendo più paura. Sentiva come il vampiro più alto strofinava il suo membro eccitato contro il suo stomaco, anche lei voleva fare, ma non era sicura.

"_Al diavolo la prudenza"._ Si disse e avvolse le gambe sulla vita del maschio.

Alucard vide come la sua nascente avvolse le gambe dietro di lui per avvicinare il suo cazzo contro il suo basso ventre, sgranò gli occhi come sentì il calore e l'odore tra le sue cosce, era eccitata ed entrambi volevano la stessa cosa. Seras smise di leccare il suo collo e si voltò verso di lui per rispondere alla sua domanda.

"Si, forse posso aiutarti, padrone". Seras disse facendogli le fusa e socchiudendo gli occhi.

Gli occhi di Alucard si fecero a fessura e non seppe a resistere alle sue fusa che la avvolse tra le sue braccia e varcò un portale sul muro.

Cerberus, Tara e Vladimir stavano giocando a rincorrersi nei corridoi e poi a nascondino. I due segugi iniziarono a cercare il piccolo, fiutarono il suo odore dentro la stanza di Alucard.

"_Mi piace, questo bambino. Tu vai a controllare dentro la bara, io andrò verso il pianoforte"_. Cerberus ordinò e Tara obbedì.

"_Pianoforte? Alucard è un pianista?"_. Tara era curiosa di sapere qualcosa del padrone del suo compagno.

"_Sì, è molto bravo. All'incirca due secoli fa, due strane creature provenienti da un lontano luogo, gliel'hanno insegnato, ma non solo il piano anche altri strumenti, lui è rimasto affascinato dallo strumento per questo ne ha uno qui, ma lo suona così raramente. Ti parlerò di lui un'altra sera, quando saremo soli, è lunga la sua storia. Ora cerchiamo il bambino"_. Cerberus disse e non parlarono più.

Il piccolo si era nascosto in fondo vicino al pianoforte quando sentì apparire un enorme letto accanto a se, si mise sotto aspettando i due segugi.

Tara controllò da cima a fondo la bara nera, ma non avendo trovato nulla andò in direzione di Cerberus.

Cerberus continuò ad annusare l'aria e controllò verso il pianoforte. Niente. Poi intravide la sagoma di un enorme letto e sentì avvicinare la presenza de padrone. Continuò a guardarsi attorno e vide un corpicino sotto il letto e dopo un'apertura sul muro di fianco.

"_Oh merda, Tara dobbiamo uscire di qui! Prendo io Vladimir!". _Il segugio nero urlò verso l'altro bianco che iniziò a correre nella direzione della porta, mentre lui corse verso il bambino che continuava a stare sotto al letto. Lo raggiunse e lo afferrò delicatamente con le zanne, ma era troppo tardi il suo padrone era già entrato nella stanza.

"_Oh cazzo . . ."_. il cane imprecò quando sentì un tonfo sul letto sopra di lui.

Alucard entrò nella sua camera con addosso Seras ancora. Materializzò un letto sotto di loro e cadde su esso.

"Seras". L'antico vampiro mormorò mentre fece cadere la ragazza sul letto. Non si accorse che il suo segugio e il bambino sotto di loro.

Seras non riuscì a dire nulla, sentiva i suoi fluidi uscire dalle sue mutandine quando Alucard iniziò a tagliare con una mano a metà la maglietta scura che si era messa con i suoi artigli oscuri mentre con l'altra andò verso il basso della cintura tagliandola in un colpo.

"Master . . .". La draculina miagolò quando la lingua del suo padrone leccò uno dei suoi seni abbondanti.

Alucard in tutta la sua vita da non-morto non aveva mai visto nulla del genere leccò con voracità il suo seno abbondante, assaporandone la carne deliziosa.

"Poliziotta, di' il mio nome . . .". Alucard mormorò con bisogno mentre con una mano iniziò a disegnare dei circoli sui seni. L'altra andò a strappare le mutandine della ragazza e si mise a giocare con i suoi peli pubici.

"Ma . . Alucard". Lei disse ma dovette urlare quando sentì una mano entrare dentro la sua intimità.

Alucard appena sentì il suo nome spinse con forza un dito dentro la caverna umida della ragazza facendola urlare di piacere. Si riavvicinò ai suoi seni per assaporarne ancora e fece una mossa improvvisa, morse uno dei suoi capezzoli bevendo il suo sangue mentre la mano pizzicava l'altro capezzolo. Mentre beveva da lei, iniziò a fare andare avanti e indietro il dito in basso facendo gemere la ragazza di più.

Seras non riusciva a capire come mai il suo padrone da un momento all'altro sentiva il bisogno di fare quelle cose a lei, sarà a causa di quel suo leccare il dito che ha scatenato la reazione? Oppure perché aveva solo un bisogno passeggero? Seras si rattristò per le sue conclusioni. Alucard aveva bisogno solo di una scopata nient'altro. Lei non avrebbe lasciato avere la sua verginità a quel vampiro che la voleva solo come un oggetto.

"Alucard, smet-". Seras volle dirgli di fermarsi ma non poté perché sentì dentro il suo nucleo non più lo sbattere di un dito, bensì di tre. Lei urlò, ma non era di piacere.

Alucard mentre si allattava dal suo seno decise che era meglio affrettare il tempo e aggiunse altre due dita dentro la ragazza che urlò, lui si fermò perché quell'urlo era straziante come quelli delle notti precedenti quando Seras vide Vladimir sparire. Quel grido pieno di tristezza e solitudine. Egli si staccò dal suo seno e si mise a leccarlo per guarire i tagli che le aveva procurato.

"Maestro, smettila per favore" Seras disse sottovoce distogliendo lo sguardo del vampiro sopra di lei.

"Perché? Lo vuoi anche tu e ho sentito le tue grida". Alucard si irritò come la sua draculina gli disse di fermarsi.

"Grida? . . . io non voglio, per te io sono un giocattolo che si può sostituire facilmente. No, padrone, non voglio essere una schifosa puttana di un vampiro disgustoso come te!". Seras gli urlò ringhiando e si sedette sul filo del letto e pianse, le faceva dire quelle parole ma era un suo dovere, in quel momento doveva combattere il suo demone che voleva essere scopata brutalmente dal maschio ma la ragione prevalse.

Alucard non riuscì a capire il motivo, entrambi avevano il desiderio ed entrambi erano eccitati a tal punto. Perché non voleva? La lasciò andare da sotto di lui e la vide come si spostò gattonando verso l'estremità del letto, la vide come con eleganza muoveva il suo culo sodo e gli venne voglia di mettersi dentro. Moriva dalla voglia di essere dentro di lei. Le si avvicinò da dietro togliendosi la camicia e l'abbraccio.

"Io . . . ti . . . desidero . . .". Le disse al suo orecchio succiandole il lobo e si mise a baciare il collo e la clavicola scoperta.

Seras arrossì per l'imbarazzo, ma se voleva salvare la sua verginità doveva andarsene, anche se le parole e i baci del suo maestro la facevano eccitare.

"_Mamma . . ."._ Seras sentì echeggiare nella sua testa, la voce di Vladimir. Uscì da quella beatitudine che il suo padrone le stava dando e si fece seria. Se avrebbe dovuto perdere la sua innocenza l'avrebbe fatto con l'uomo che sappia ricambiare i suoi sentimenti ed il suo padrone non poteva essere, egli avrebbe potuto essere geloso del suo bambino umano, del suo attaccamento, del suo amore e lo avrebbe potuto uccidere.

"No, non posso, lasciami!". Seras gli ringhiò e si alzò per andarsene ma il suo padrone la teneva stretta.

"Non voglio . .". L'antico vampiro mormorò con voce seducente e spostò i suoi baci sulla sua nuca e schiena.

Seras non poté che rabbrividire a quel cambio di posizione, ma non poteva lasciarlo fare, doveva andarsene. Ringhiando e con tutta la forza che riuscì a prendere e tolse le mani del suo maestro dalla sua vita e si alzò per andarsene.

Alucard si sorprese come la draculina si liberò dalla sua presa. Volle prenderla per il polso ma dovette fermarsi quando vide la draculina scendere sotto il letto a prendere qualcosa e sentì uggiolare.

Seras stava cercando di trovare i suoi vestiti anche se erano a brandelli e notò la sua maglietta e pantaloni sotto di quello fece per afferrargli quando intravide una coda sotto il letto. Lei si abbassò ancora di più e vide due sagome. Un grasse cane nero e tra le sue zampe un bambino. Lei si avvicinò per prendere il bambino ma sentì che il cane uggiolò.

"Stai tranquillo non ti faccio niente, per favore dammelo". Seras disse dandogli un sorriso per rassicurare il cane impaurito.

Cerberus diede il bambino tra le sue zampe alle cure della draculina, facendo attenzione con le zanne, ma non vide l'altra mano che andò al muso per accarezzarlo e rabbrividì, credendo che l'avrebbe colpito.

"Non ti faccio nulla, vieni fuori". Seras lo rassicurò e i cane uscì fuori da sotto il letto, tremando per la punizione del suo padrone.

Alucard non capiva come mai la ragazza stava dicendo quelle parole ma quando vide sbucare da sotto il letto lei con il bambino in braccio addormentato e il suo segugio nero al fianco, si mise a ringhiare. Ora capì perché la sua draculina non voleva stare con lui a causa di quei due che erano sotto, probabilmente il bambino l'aveva chiamata. Guardò con rabbia il suo segugio che stava tremando a causa del suo sguardo.

Cerberus sapeva che quando Seras e Vladimir sarebbero andati via, il suo padrone l'avrebbe punito severamente, si avvicinò alle gambe di Seras tremando e guardò la vampira.

Seras sentì il cane al suo fianco tremare e lo guardò, sembrava terrorizzato e poi notò l'espressione del suo padrone. Si poteva leggere chiaramente "SEI MORTO". Quando il cane incrociò il suo sguardo lei si mise a parlare con il suo padrone.

"M-master, io me ne vado e porto con me sia Vladimir sia il tuo segugio". Lei disse come se fosse lei a comandare ma si zittì quando il vampiro oscuro la guardò freddamente.

Alucard era infuriato per quelle parole e ringhiò.

"Poliziotta, tu e il tuo disgustoso umano potete andarvene, ma quello è il mio mastino e tu non puoi decidere per lui, devo insegnare a questo mastino una dura lezione e tu non puoi intrometterti". Le ringhiò, ma fu sorpreso dal comportamento della ragazza che si avvicinò a lui.

Seras era impaurita dalle parole del suo padrone, ma provava pena per quel mastino impaurito e si avvicinò al suo maestro. Sentiva di avere un certo effetto su di lui e forse avrebbe potuto salvare Cerberus dalla furia del suo padrone, arrossì un po' a quel che pensava fare ma doveva farlo. Si avvicinò al suo padrone che ringhiava e si sedette in grembo e avvolse le mani dietro il suo collo.

"Fallo per me . . .". Seras gli disse socchiudendo gli occhi e facendogli le fusa.

Alucard, non poté cedere, era troppo orgoglioso, anche se quella femmina mezza nuda glielo chiedeva.

"No". Le sibilò freddamente a un orecchio.

Seras ricevette un brivido per quel dissenso, ma la sua tattica non si fermava lì, avvicinò il suo volto al suo e fece passare una mano lungo il suo petto nudo muscoloso fino in basso.

Gli occhi di Alucard si ampliarono quando vide la mano della femmina andare in basso al suo petto, non doveva cedere.

Seras arrossì appena quando sentì tra le mani qualcosa sporgere, l'imbarazzo lasciò posto ad un sorriso malizioso ed iniziò a massaggiare l'albero del suo padrone.

"Alucard, sei sicuro?". Gli chiese leccandosi le labbra.

"Sicuro, non vi convincerai del contrario, Servo". Le rispose freddamente e sentì la sua mano muovere su e giù, fino a che si sentì stringere.

Seras infondo al suo animo ero pieno di imbarazzo per quell'atto, ma doveva farlo e dopo la risposta del suo padrone iniziò a stringere la sua erezione fino a stritolarla, non sapeva se quel gesto avrebbe fatto cambiare idea al vampiro, ma dentro di se capì che stava funzionando perché l'antico vampiro espose le zanne, sembrava in dolore.

Alucard non poté che esporre e zanne in mantenimento, il gesto audace del suo nascente gli doleva da morire, non era dolore ma piacere se avesse continuato in quel modo avrebbe potuto prendere la femmina in quell'istante e violentarla, ma non poteva, c'era qualcosa dentro di lui che glielo impediva.

"E così sia, portalo via". Alucard dovette rinunciare alla fine e la presa dura di Seras sul suo membro si allentò e lei se ne andò senza volgergli neanche uno sguardo.

Cerberus era rimasto incredulo a quella scena, il suo padrone aveva rinunciato ad una decisione a causa di una femmina vampiro. La draculina si voltò verso di lui e al bambino che aveva tenuto fino a quel momento a mezz'aria e lo prese cullandolo.

Seras prese in braccio Vladimir addormentato e varcò un portale insieme al mastino nero.

Nel frattempo Tara era scappata come aveva detto il suo compagno e si nascose dentro la camera della sua padrona fino a quando vide un portale aprirsi al centro della stanza. Vide uscire la sua padrona con in braccio Vladimir e poi Cerberus. Il mastino bianco corse verso quello nero strofinandosi sotto il suo collo e leccargli il muso per la felicità e fece lo stesso l'altro.

Seras appena mise piede nella sua stanza vide il suo mastino andare verso l'altro, stava per sgridarla ma dovette zittirsi quando li vide coccolarsi amorosamente. Lei andò verso la bara e depose il bambino addormentato e si voltò verso i due mastini che si erano accucciati, quello nero sovrastava quello bianco che gli stava leccando le zampe mentre l'altro gli leccava il dorso. A quella scena a Seras venne in mente, che sia a causa dei loro mastini che ora lei veniva perseguitata dal suo padrone come se fosse un cane che trova una femmina in calore?A quel pensiero divenne rossa.

"i vampiri vanno in calore? Per questo che pure Marco a provato a prendermi?". Domandò a se stessa e qualche istante dopo sentì l'intrusione del suo padrone nella sua camera, vestito come al solito senza gli occhiali da sole.

"Chi è Marco?".Alucard chiese irritato e si sedette su una sedia mettendo i suoi stivali sul tavolo.

"Un vampiro freak . . . che cosa vuoi? Se sei qui per convincermi della mia decisione, scordatelo". Seras gli rispose e si sedette sulla bara e si zittì.

Nessuno dei due vampiri volle parlare, c'era troppo silenzio ogni tanto interrotto da qualche suono proveniente dai due mastini, solo sentendo quei suoni Alucard aprì bocca.

"Si dice che quando i mastini di due vampiri si accoppiano, i padroni sono destinati a stare insieme . . .". Alucard le disse guardandola come si avvicinò al suo armadio per cambiarsi, sembrò volerlo ignorare.

Seras era stupita di quella spiegazione, se i loro mastini erano diventati compagni significa che lei sarebbe dovuta essere la compagna di Alucard, ma se invece stesse mentendo solo per poter sbattersi dentro di lei? Fece una smorfia e si diede una occhiata, andò verso il suo armadio per cambiarsi, ignorando il suo padrone che la stava guardando mentre si cambiava, non avrebbe fatto molta differenza o no, l'aveva già vista nuda.

"Perché non ti metti qualcosa di veramente sexy, eh?". Tara le suggerì mentre veniva coccolata dall'altro segugio e vide come la sua padrona si irrigidì di colpo stringendo con forza un'anta dell'armadio.

"C-cosa? Sono già sul bilico tra vergogna e rabbia, e tu mi chiedi di mettermi qualcosa di veramente sexy davanti a questo dannato vampiro che ha tentato di farsi una scopata cono me? Tu sei pazza . . .". Seras le rispose guardando bene dentro il suo armadio.

" Beh forse ti servirebbe proprio,ma siccome so le tue nobile ragioni per non farlo. Allora che ne dici di vestirti sexy ma non esagerando? Non ti piacerebbe vedere il tuo padrone sbavare e ringhiare in frustrazione per non poterti avere? Credimi sarà divertente". Tara le disse in modo molto persuasivo e cambiò il suo manto in nero spaventando l'altro segugio al fianco, dopo tutto la lussuria era un desiderio oscuro quindi male.

"Tranquillo, compagno. Il mio manto è cambiato come la malizia si è inserita nel mio animo come in quello della mia padrona".Tara spiegò al suo compagno facendogli le fusa.

"Oh significa che il mio padrone si prenderà un colpo per quel che succederà fra qualche istante?". Cerberus chiese come anche i suoi occhi si accesero per la lussuria.

"Ma certo, ma soprattutto un certo aggeggio che si trova in mezzo i suoi pantaloni".Tara gli disse provocando alcune risate dal segugio al suo fianco.

Seras pensò bene alle parole del suo mastino, anche se l'idea non le piaceva molto, vedere il suo maestro sbavare dietro di lei sarebbe stato decisamente divertente. Prese dall'armadio la biancheria intima nuova e se lo mise poi resto in piedi qualche istante per decidersi cosa mettere,ma non solo per quella ragione, per permettere al vampiro dietro ammirarla in biancheria intima. Prese dei pantaloni attillati in pelle nera e una camicetta color bordeaux che allacciò lentamente, in modo che per il maschio sia stata una agonia quello spettacolo.

Alucard rimase confuso dalla muta del segugio bianco, ma poi restò di sasso quando vide la sua neonata cambiarsi davanti a lui. La vide quando si abbassò per mettersi la biancheria, facendogli vedere il suo culo sodo e liscio. Quando poi era in biancheria intima sentì il suo cazzo irrigidirsi per tanta bellezza, avrebbe tanto voluto essere dentro di lei, farla urlare di piacere e scopare più selvaggiamente ogni volta che pronunciava il suo nome. Ringhiò come vide la femmina mettersi dei pantaloni attillati di pelle nera e lentamente una camicetta rosso scuro, egli era dannatamente eccitato e la femmina lo sapeva, visto che si cambiò lentamente in modo di fargli capire 'vedere ma non toccare'.

Seras sorrise come sentì ringhiare il vampiro dietro di lei, lo sentiva ringhiare sempre più forte quando lei terminò di cambiarsi.

"Sono pronta, Padrone". Seras gli disse innocente e nell'istante in cui terminò di parlare sentì un rumore spaventoso da dietro di lei, aveva rotto il tavolo, nell'istante in cui si voltò si sentì sollevare e spinta contro l'armadio chiuso, durante il quale il bambino nella bara iniziò a piangere. Ringhiò contro il suo padrone quando la sua lingua biforcuta leccava tutto il suo collo e poi riempiendolo di baci, mentre batteva contro di lei con il suo cazzo estremamente gonfio, molto più di prima. Non poté che lamentarsi che il suo collo venne trafitto dalle sue zanne affilate, continuò a sbattere contro di lei sempre più forte e veloce.

Alucard perse il controllo quando il suo servo terminò di parlare che la bloccò contro l'armadio e il suo corpo ed iniziò a sbattere il suo cazzo contro lo stomaco. Desiderava prenderla in quell'istante, ma il suo demone lo fermò. S'infurio quando il bambino alle sue spalle si mise a piangere e continuo a sbattersi sempre più ferocemente, come se stessero veramente facendo sesso, voleva togliere quei dannati pantaloni e mettersi dentro di lei.

"_Padrone, non puoi prenderla. Se lo farai, la perderai"_. Cerberus gli disse mentre stava trattenendo con le zampe il segugio più piccolo che ringhiava contro il vampiro.

Seras non capì se doveva provare piacere oppure rabbia contro il suo padrone, le ringhia di Tara la distolsero dalla sua riflessione.

"_Seras devi respingerlo senno potrebbe violarti da un momento all'altro. Trova la forza per uscire da lì e calma Vladimir, se continua Alucard potrebbe ucciderlo per aver interrotto"_. Tara le urlò mentre cercava di arrivare da lei, ma il segugio oscuro la tratteneva.

Seras usò tutto il suo potere per respingere il suo padrone che si fermò e la lasciò scivolare sul pavimento e andare verso il bambino che si calmò subito appena si trovò tra le braccia della vampira.

"Tu sarai Mia, Seras. Sei un vampiro, come puoi trovare beatitudine per quell'immondizia umana? . . . lui non è tuo figlio!". Le urlò e la fece piangere. Quando riuscì a calmarsi si rese conto di quel che aveva fatto, si avvicinò a lei ma questa si allontanò ringhiando mentre piangeva. L'aveva ferita, egli ringhiò e aprì un portale.

"Resta qui con lui, andrò da solo a sterminare i freak". Alucard disse a bassa voce e sparì dentro il varco.

Seras si mise dentro la bara con il bambino mentre i due mastini cercarono di consolarla leccandole il volto rigato dalle lacrime cremisi. Seras si sentì lacerare dalle parole del suo padrone, le aveva fatto del male dicendole che Vladimir non era e non poteva essere suo figlio, perché era la verità. Passò un'ora che si addormentò mentre i due segugi si accucciarono vicino alla bara uno di fronte all'altro.

"Il tuo padrone è un mostro". Tara disse a Cerberus con tristezza e rabbia.

"Lui non è stato sempre così, lui desidera fortemente una sposa. . . e un figlio". Cerberus le disse uggiolando, era la verità.

"Ma allora perché non può fare con calma? Perché ha perso il controllo?".

"Lui teme di poter perdere ancora una volta la sua sposa. Ora che siamo soli, ti racconterò cosa è successo al mio padrone quando fu catturato dalla famiglia Hellsing . . . .". Cerberus parlò ed iniziò a raccontare.

Nel frattempo Alucard fu nell'ospedale abbandonato uccidendo i ghoul e i mostri, ma lo fece così lentamente che sembrò non voler terminare quella missione, non volle tornare al maniero. Si fece largo tra i ghoul fino ad arrivare al vampiro-padrone e ucciderlo. Era un uomo sui venti o trent'anni, i suoi capelli erano di un marrone cioccolato e il viso aveva una espressione di orrore appena lo vide, Alucard si avvicinò a lui per ucciderlo.

"Ti prego, non uccidermi. Abbi pietà, giuro di non uccidere più umani. Non uccidermi . . .". Il vampiro lo implorò, fallendo miseramente.

"Dammi una buona ragione per poterti risparmiare, spazzatura". Alucard la fece per le lunghe.

"Perché …. Sono stato chiamato .. .. se non fosse così sarei rimasto a dormire ancora per altri cento anni …..ho sentito un grido che mi risvegliato e mi ha attirato . . . . girano voci che a Londra ci sia una delle vampire della leggenda . . . .". Il freak si fermò quando sentì una pistola puntata alla testa e continuò ad implorare al vampiro oscuro di risparmiarlo.

"Di quale leggenda parli? Parla!". Alucard puntò la sua Jackall contro il cranio del freak, era curioso di quella dichiarazione.

"A-Alcuni vampiri dicono c-che all'inizio della creazione dell'uomo, la prima donna, Eva, e il primo uomo, Adamo, oltre ad avere i figli di cui parlano i cristiani, ebbero un'altra figlia che venne rapita da Lucifero che la violentò e procreò una prole femmina, Sieran, che visse per un lungo periodo all'inferno. Agli inferi la figlia di Lucifero non poté né invecchiare né ammalarsi ma un giorno, Sieran riuscì a scappare dal padre, grazie all'aiuto della madre che poi venne uccisa, e andò nel mondo terreno dove il padre non avrebbe potuto prenderla. Si dice che lei incontrò il mondo nel decimo secolo dopo cristo e che abbia procreato figli con gli umani, ma diversamente da lei, questi però invecchiavano e si ammalavano ed infine continuò a vagare da terra in terra, continuando a vedere i propri cari invecchiare e morire. Per quanto Sieran continuò a procreare nessuno riuscì a sopravvivere abbastanza per vedere la sua discendenza moltiplicarsi, infatti i suoi figli e figlie morivano tutti a giovane età. Alcuni credono che successivamente Sieran tornò dal padre che la punì facendola vivere nel mondo degli esseri e le diede la sete di sangue, altri dicono che abbia incontrato uno dei più antichi vampiri di tutta la storia e che l'abbia trasformata. Ma in entrambe le ipotesi , Sieran, dopo la maledizione o la trasformazione, iniziò a procreare solo figlie, simili a lei, e che queste appena fertili iniziarono a procreare a loro volta. Quando ormai la discendenza di Sieran era assai vasta, l'uomo si accorse della loro presenza ed iniziò a perseguirli e bruciarli. La discendenza di Sieran venne facilmente riconosciuta a causa del loro aspetto magnifico e allo stesso tempo orribile, tutti vennero uccisi, pure Sieran. Alcune voci dicono che della dinastia sopravvisse una figlia, che Sieran ebbe da un umano, l'unica in cui scorresse sangue degli umani, i persegui tori la confusero come una qualsiasi altra bella donna perché, a differenza delle altre figlie di Sieran, le era più umana che demone. La sopravvissuta non seppe mai chi fosse la madre e non seppe nemmeno chi fosse il suo antenato,ella crebbe, si riprodusse e morì, ma riuscì a procreare almeno una figlia, che continuò a mandare avanti la dinastia inconsciamente. Nella nostra civiltà vampiresca si dice che questa fosse una mezza vampira che via via del tempo il lato vampiro si addormento in un sonno perenne, fino a quando alcune di queste discendenti vennero morse da altri vampiri che svegliarono il lato vampiresco. Questi vampiri si dice che incontrando le discendenti di Sieran potranno essere sempre più forti e che possano procreare una nuova specie di vampiri purosangue, grazie al sangue di Lucifero che scorre nelle vene. Delle prole nessuno riuscì ad avere notizie, sembra che siano esistiti e che esistano ancora ma i parenti li tengano nascosti perché questi potrebbero creare altri tipi di vampiri ancora più potenti. Purtroppo sembra che ogni discendente di Sieran abbia già un compagno destinato e che se per cause impreviste il compagno sparisce pure questa perisce. Per questo sono leggende, le discendenti di Sieran che non avevano ancora un compagno, si dice, che richiamassero i vampiri più antichi e potenti per potersi accoppiare e continuare la propria dinastia".

Al terzo piano di un edificio abbandonato, Alucard senti con attenzione la leggenda sulle discendenti di Sieran, che avevano ereditato dal progenitrice il dono della fertilità.

"Come è possibile riconoscere queste femmine?". Alucard chiese lasciando la presa sul freak.

"Queste femmine richiamano i vampiri ed hanno un profumo irresistibile, inoltre assomigliano in qualche modo all'origine, a Sieran". Il freak spiegò sorpreso che il vampiro oscuro lo lasciò andare.

"Si sa come fosse l'Origine?". Alucard chiese con un sorrisetto che si trasformò in sorpresa dopo la risposta del freak.

"Si dice che queste vampire abbiano sentimenti che solo gli umani hanno . . . Come aspetto fisico, credo si dica che siano donne molto giovani con gli occhi azzurri o verdi, gli occhi di Sieran vengono descritti come una mischia dei due colori". Il Freak spiegò ed iniziò ad indietreggiare.

"Ora che mi hai detto quello che volevo sapere, ti concedo una possibilità. Ti do dieci secondi per uscire dal mio campo visivo, se non ti vedrò allora vivrai se non è così …" . Alucard alzò la sua Casual e tolse la sicura con le zanne.

Il freak iniziò a correre fuori dall'edificio mentre nella sua mente Alucard iniziò a contare.

"uno . . . due . . . tre. . . quattro". Il vampiro corse il più lontano possibile da quel villaggio e andò verso nord, lui si trovava vicino alla costa meridionale di Inghilterra, e continuò a correre.

"Sei . . . sette . . . otto . . .nove".

Il freak non sentì più la voce di Alucard nella testa, si trovava quasi alla costa settentrionale dell'Irlanda.

"Qui non mi troverà mai" si disse quando una terribile sensazione glaciale gli attraverso la spina dorsale.

"Dieci". Alucard apparve alle spalle del freak e sparò alla nuca del vampiro, che non ebbe il tempo di urlare, che divenne polvere.

Alucard sorrise nel vedere il mucchio di polvere essere trasportato dal vento verso il mare, ma si fece serio all'istante e poi triste. Si voltò verso sud, verso Londra, verso Seras Victoria ed iniziò a ricordare.

Due secoli prima

Flashback

In una notte di mezza estate un figura oscura era sdraiata su una collina ammirando il chiarore della luna.

"Vlad, loro stanno andando via, non vieni a salutarli?". Una voce sottile e femminile parlò alle spalle della figura oscura, ma questa non la aveva visto perché aveva gli occhi chiusi.

La donna si mise sopra il suo petto e gli baciò la mascella.

"Vlad, a cosa stai pensando?"

L'uomo sorrise e rotolò in modo che adesso la donna fosse sotto di lui, durante il quale ella rise.

"Oh Vlad, non è il momento i nostri cari amici ci stanno aspettando . . .". La giovane donna gli parlò all'orecchio.

"Non credo, saranno i qualche angolo a tentare di creare la loro prole". Vlad le disse mentre le baciò la mascella.

"Perché sei così insensibile su questo argomento? Lasciami andare". La donna lo spinse via e rifletté sul comportamento strano del suo amato e gli venne in mente il perché.

"Vlad, io non sapevo che tu . . . ". Non terminò la frase che due labbra possenti sequestrano le sue in un appassionato bacio e quando Vlad la lasciò terminò la frase.

"Volevo un figlio". Alucard si rimise sdraiato sull'erba e contemplò la luna.

"Vlad . . .". La donna lo abbracciò e gli disse ancora all'orecchio.

"Anch'io ne vorrei uno". Quelle parole lasciarono congelato il povero Vlad e la guardò.

"Mi piacerebbe avere un figlio, ma ahimè la nostra specie sembra non poterne avere . . .". La donna dai capelli lunghi neri concluse e si mise al fianco di Vlad.

"Chi ha detto che noi vampiri non possiamo procreare se nessuno non ha ancora tentato? Io penso che dovremmo provare, invece". Vlad le diede uno sguardo molto malizioso e lei si mise a ridere.

"Tu . . . sei insaziabile!". La vampira spostò il volto del maschio con la mano, che ridacchiò, e si alzarono entrambi.

"Forza, andiamo da loro, Vlad".

"Sì,Mina".

Essi si trasportarono davanti alla loro dimora dove i loro amici li stavano aspettando. Erano una donna ed un uomo molto giovani, ma dai loro occhi si poteva notare il loro enorme potere.

Mina e la donna si abbracciarono mentre Vlad e l'uomo si misero a discutere

"Spero che possiate realizzare il vostro desiderio di creare una nuova vita ... però mi domandavo se avete già in mente quando ritornerete, Mina sentirà la vostra mancanza". Vlad si rivolse all'uomo.

"Pensiamo fra qualche secolo, anche ci annoieremo senza di voi e vorremmo restare ancora, ma noi abbiamo dei doveri che non possiamo trascurare . . .. spero comunque che anche voi possiate realizzare il vostro desiderio". L'uomo terminò di parlare in modo molto enigmatico.

"Cosa vuoi dire? Sai molto bene che la nostra specie non può avere figli". Vlad iniziò ad irritarsi, ma era curioso di capire cosa intendesse dire quella creatura.

"Chissà forse non è del tutto vero che la vostra specie è sterile. Forse Mina è ...". L'uomo venne interrotto bruscamente dalla sua compagna.

"Tu,caro, non dovresti dire cose di questo genere, per quanto tu puoi conoscere il futuro, esso cambia quindi stai zitto". La donna sgridò l'uomo ed infine tutti e quattro si misero a ridere. Dopo gli ultimi saluti la strana coppia creò un portale e lo varcò lasciando da soli i due vampiri davanti al castello.

"Lui ha detto che forse abbiamo quache possibiità". Vlad disse e guardò attentamente la reazione di Mina che in un primo momento si irrigidì e poi si voltò verso di lui con un sorriso molto malizioso sul volto.

"Beh mettiamoci a lavoro, no?". Mina saltò sulle braccia del suo amato che la condusse dentro il castello ed aspettarono il ritorno dei loro strani amici.


End file.
